Fiddling with the Heart Strings
by mell484
Summary: Bella has been dreaming of being Edwards love for almost her whole life. He hasn't seen the connection, but has a strange desire to protect her. Will he realize his love before the dawn turns on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Open Window**

Her bedroom window is open, and the sounds that I cannot escape surround me in my safe heaven.

My ear buds boom loudly with the escape I hope to find, then the song ends, and _Friends by band of skulls_ comes on; I instantly think of _him._

Edward Anthony Mason. My best friend, partner in crime, and my heart holder—even though he didn't know it—yet.

And right now he is with his girlfriend…my neighbor…the one that's having sex with him right now…loud enough for me to hear.

Does this life want me to gorge my heart out? Or does it want me to rip my ears off first in a lame attempt to have peace?

A tear leaks from my twilight blue eyes. He loves her not me—and he is proving that right now. The tears flew from my eyes, and fell onto the cherished love story, _Kissed by an Angel_, that I held in my hands.

The noises stopped, and I prayed my thanks to God. My cell phone rang with his ringtone: _Secondhand Serenade, Why. _I hesitated before answering.

"Hello," I sigh into the phone. Wishing that with every breath I took things would get easier.

"Hi Peaches!" That's his nickname for me, since I always blush.

"What's up Edward?" My heart began to beat faster, and my palms began to sweat.

"Do you want to come over to Tanya's house for a party?" He nearly explodes the words from his lips.

A party didn't sound good at all. She would be all over him, and all I would get was a nice little one shot dance. And over top of that I would have to watch them kiss, while all the pieces of my heart shatters. "Oh I don't think so Edward. Not today," he quickly interrupted me.

"Bells! What's wrong? You never pass the chance to party hardy!" He tried to speak in that goofy Transylvanian accent that I loved so much, "Now tell meh Peaches, vhy vont you come dance vif meh?" I could just picture his facial expression as he said the most humorous thing.

I choked in my little convulsive giggles, and tried—but unsuccessfully—to speak calmly, "I can't because it's Friday, and I have homework." _Oh yeah way to go with the whole lying thing. _

"Hmmm, that was poor lying Peaches. I'm going to have to come over and drag you over here myself."

"No! I'm fine really! I just need to work on my homework. Please Edward," I nearly begged.

"Ha-ha. Nice try. I don't buy it. I'm on my way—right now." The dial tone chose to make its entrance, and my face grew hot with worry.

Damn it! I couldn't pull off saying I was fine when I looked like absolute shit!

My eyes were red and puffy, my hair flying from one spot to another in tangles, and total disarray. My t-shirt drenched with my un-dried tears.

But it was too late; he knocked 3 times on my door then barged in.

"Pea—oh God! What's wrong sweet cheeks? Who hurt you? Who do I have to break in half?" Ha-ha, I wondered how he would take it if I told him "you".

He embraced me in his famous hug, and I wondered once again if his heart had flutters in it like mine did?

He sat us down on my bed and started stroking my hair. I held on tightly to his body, and he hugged me tighter with the tenderness of a teddy bear.

"Tell me what's wrong Bella," he begged, "please."

My brain searched frantically for a good explanation other than the truth. But sadly, my brain could do no better than the truth.

"I—I love you Edward." My eyes closed instantly wishing I could take the words back.

"I love you too Peaches." But he only means it like a sister, if he only knew how much it hurt to know that.

"I take it you're not going to tell me." No I wasn't.

"You're right—I'm not," I smiled slightly into his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you say that you're coming to the party tonight." My breath caught in my chest, and he froze.

"You should be careful about what you promise to young girls like me," I joked, but inside I knew it was true.

I got up off of my bed, and began looking into my closet for some possible clothes to wear the party.

He smiled brilliantly, showing his dimples. His bronze swooshed hair shinned in the light, I wanted to run my fingers through it, and mess it all up.

"You win I'm going. But you have to go. I'll meet you at her house," I looked at him sternly; he stood, and bowed to me like a gentleman, "I will await your presence."

He strolled over to me, and hugged me one last time. "Well Peaches, you better be there at 8:00 or I _will_ come and carry you there," he smiled.

My mind actually thought about being late, just so I could be carried over his strong shoulders. I shook the thought from my head and did what all courageous women did; I smiled, and his brow rose in suspicion. I simply shrugged, as if it was nothing, and just like that he walked out of my room, but not out of my heart.


	2. Assistance

**Chapter 2 Assistance **

I've known Edward for four years. We first met in elementary school, he in 6th grade, and I in 5th.

I was never the popular girl in school; in fact I was quite a dork. I always got my homework done, and I was the quiet girl that would rather read a book than talk to people at lunch time. Why I did that was because there wasn't anyone special to talk to, or befriend.

The only people I knew were Alice, and Rosalie, and I would never get to see them, except on the playground.

Edward was another story.

I seen him stroll across the lunch room one day, and boy oh boy did he look hot! Even for a kid who wanted to be a jock.

His hair, buzzed cut, and his eyes sparkling like heaven had sent an angel.

My heart nearly beat out of my chest just to meet with his.

The next day, I had heard that someone was going to try and beat me, for what reason, I didn't know why. Probably just for being me.

I decided to run and hide. Pretend I was sick, go home, be safe, and warm.

I was in the office, and Mrs. Cope told me Mother was coming to pick me up soon.

I went to go and get my things from my locker; I turned the next corner, and BAM! A tight hand was clasped on my mouth, while the other hand was grabbing at my sides trying to take me with them.

"Don't scream and maybe we will have some fun," he whispered.

My heart beat faster, and I felt like fainting, but I knew I had to stay awake if there was any chance of getting away.

He dragged me all the way through the forest, and threw me on the hard ground before kicking me in my stomach.

"No one can hear you now, so don't plan on anybody saving you."The monsters words feel from his lips as snakes slithered from underneath their rocks.

He hit me again, and a moan escaped my lips, proving I was broken, because I thought I could hold it in.

My face grew hot with furry, and I realized that this beating could go on for a while. No one could find us in this part of the woods, and they wouldn't even suspect that I was gone.

He hit me a couple more times, until I could feel my mouth bleeding, and the bruises forming on my stomach.

To the right I heard some rustling in the bushes, but the monster didn't think anything of it. I prayed that it was someone to save me…but a bunny popped up, and hopped away to safety. I wouldn't blame it, after all what could a bunny do to save me?

My heart dropped instantly, thinking why I would be saved when no one would have the kindness in their heart to make sure I was safe.

The rustling happened again, and this time he had the decency to stop. His head turned a centimeter, and He popped out. My knight in shining armor. Edward Cullen. I smiled, but it faded when I felt the corners of my lips sting to the sudden movement.

Both boys grunted as they rolled around on the forest floor, jabbing punches, and kneeing each other. Until he spoke, "Miss, if you can run I suggest you leave—now." He gasped while trying to hold the monster in a pin hold.

I found just enough breath to say, "I—can't move."

"Well then, kick back and relax while I finish him off." He punched, jabbed, and kicked him brutally, making the monster scream.

"You shouldn't have even thought about this buddy. Stalking young girls like her—tisk tisk. Now you have to pay the consequences and deal with the pain." One more hit to the jaw, and he was out like a light bulb.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he lifted me up off of the cold ground.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. My gut felt like it had been torn out, my lip felt like it was ripped in several places, and my right ankle—I was sure was broken. My nose sniffed, and I immediately wanted to gag. I smelt fresh blood. The sent made me want to keel over.

"Well I guess that answers that question. I'll have to carry you myself." Before I could protest that I would be too heavy—he lifted me bridal style, and I clung to his chest.

He stated walking toward the school and a small smile creped upon his lips. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh too." I choked out.

"You look like a baby right now—my baby."

That was the first time Edward called me his Baby, and it was the first time my heart fluttered at his soft touch.

Ever since then we have been best friends, and even though he was a year and two months older than me—he was always there.

He was my chocolate after my first breakup; he was my teddy when someone died, and he was my protector—and always will be until the end of time.

I had no clue what's so ever as to what to wear to a party. "I need assistance!" I immediately picked up my phone and three way called my two most trusted friends, and biggest fashaniestas in the universe—Alice, and Rosalie.

"Hey," they answered simultaneously.

"Oh. My. Goodness! I need your help! Both of you. I'm freaking out about what to wear to a party—and yes both of you are coming! So bring things for yourselves too!" The line went silent.

"Bella Marie Swan! You were going to a party, and just now decide to call us, just because you don't know what to wear?!" Alice screeched.

"Yeah…I guess I did…but I have good intentions…well maybe I don't…I was brain dead! Oh come on! Please help me!" I begged.

They sighed while Rosalie said, "We will be there in 15 minutes tops. Be ready for us missy."


	3. Stunning

**Chapter 3 Stunning**

Bella—Bella—Bella…her name sounded like syrup coming straight from the tree. Her soft personality, the way her eyes would sparkle when she would start to talk about something she truly loves, the way her hair would circle her face in just the right way making her skin glow…

A sigh escaped my lips, and I wondered where it had come from. I was on my way back to Tanya's house. I had just come from seeing Bella, all teary eyed, and there was nothing I could do about it.

She wouldn't tell me what had happened, and that made me feel like I had failed her. She doesn't trust me enough to tell me, and to me made me feel useless, unloved, and undesired, by Bella.

Wait?! Where did that come from?! The new feeling that was rippling in my chest was overwhelming. It made me smile because this new feeling was something great, it was greater than what Tanya made me feel.

I strolled on up to her room, and sat down on Tanya's bed, my face blank as I stared at nothing in particular.

"What's wrong teddy bear?" My body cringed at that nickname. She knew I only let Bella call me that. But I also knew that she does it just to make Bella mad. This was going to end—now.

"Tanya, I don't like that nickname. You know that. Bella is coming over here to the party, and you will be a considerable person. She doesn't deserve your crap. Now please behave your self." Her jaw dropped, and she came close to slapping me, but decided not to.

"Edward! Don't talk about me like that! You know you like that nickname. I've seen Bella call you that, and you light up! So don't give me _your_ shit! She doesn't need your pity. I'll be whatever I want to be when she is here." She stormed off into her bathroom, in need of a makeover.

I sighed and lay down on the bed thinking of how I saved Bella for the first time.

She wasn't the most popular girl at school and she got picked on a lot. Until one day it went too far.

I had found out about her, when some of the guys at my table that I called my "friends", said they were going to try and beat her—just because they needed something do to.

My fists clenched, and my jaw tightened. Yes they were my friends, but that didn't mean I had to agree with them on everything they said or did.

I made it my task to watch her, to keep her safe.

First I had to find out who the girl was…"Hey Paul. Who is this chick you're gonna take a hit at?"

"That one. The stupid one that's reading doesn't have a lunch, brunette, sitting at the far end of the table." He pointed to a girl that shouldn't be described as ugly, nerd, dork, or plain.

She was a cute little girl, with long brunette hair with little ringlets in it, light blue eyes, fair skin, and a wonderful smile that would make any person want to smile with her.

She was reading a book…hmm, I wouldn't want to sit with a bunch of losers either, if they all called me what they called her. _Kissed by an Angel, _was the book she was reading, and I could see a tear leak slowly from her eyes. Clearly something had happened that made her shower those happy tears with a smile on her face.

Someday I promised I would ask her what that book was about.

Lunch soon ended, and I began my watch.

The next day I hadn't seen her. When lunch started I didn't see her enter the room, and I get startled when Paul wasn't in my sight either.

"Where—?" I began to say.

"He left already. The girl was about ready to go home, guess she heard about what was going to happen, and she panicked, so she's calling home to get her momma." Chad laughed.

"Be right back," I called, and ran my way out of the cafeteria.

The lunch lady tried to stop me, but I kept running. I knew what Paul could do…I wasn't going to let him get too far. By god I will stop him before he does anything.

I thought to myself, _where would a deranged guy like Paul take her?_

_The woods, _my mind answered.

My feet scrambled to move faster. Every second counted, and I was possibly not on time to save the day. Paul could have hit her already.

I snarled, and my feet pushed farther.

I reached the woods, and my head gave an absolute _yes_, to the question, _Is this where they are?_

Frantically I searched for any foot prints, or anything to help me track them. Then I found drag marks…that bastard.

I ran into the opening of a trail. I got a mile into the trail, and seen that the drag marks shifted to the left. A couple minutes later I saw them.

Her crimson blood spilled everywhere, and her breaths came out short. She screamed when he hit her again in the stomach.

I was about to lurch forward, when a bunny came up from behind me and nearly made me fall.

He didn't stop anyway. One more kick, and I jumped.

Soon enough we were rolling on the floor, each of us trying to get the other in a pin hold. "Miss—I suggest that if you can run…leave—now." I gasped while trying to hold Paul on the ground.

I took a chance to look at her quickly, and her eyes sparkled, and she had the faintest of a smile spread across her lips.

"I—can't move."

"Well then, kick back and relax while I finish him off." I punched, jabbed, and kicked him brutally, making Paul scream.

"You shouldn't have even thought about this buddy. Stalking young girls like her—tisk tisk. Now you have to pay the consequences and deal with the pain." One more hit to the jaw, and he was out like a light bulb; that big baby.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as I lifted her up off of the cold ground.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

I was sure she had some major injuries…I would have to come back, after I took care of her, and deal with Paul some more.

"Well I guess that answers that question. I'll have to carry you myself." Before she could protest—I lifted her bridal style, and she clung to my chest; making me smile.

She looked like an innocent baby—my baby.

"What's so funny? I wanna laugh too." she choked out.

"You look like a baby right now—my baby."

She was my best friend ever since then, and always will be.

I sighed, realizing that it was almost 8:00. I smiled for no particular reason.

I _wonder what Peaches will be wearing…whoah?! Where did that come from?!_ That one single thought made my heart jump a beat, and my cheeks flush, with intense heat. I swear Peaches passed the curse onto me.

Tanya came out of the bathroom looking hot—but she wasn't on my mind.

She strutted over to my side thinking that my reaction was to her. She took the chance to get back into my good graces, and placed a kiss on my lips.

It was a good kiss…but not what I was thinking about…

The doorbell rang and Tanya gets up to answer it.

I stayed in her room getting ready. 10 minutes later I was on my way to the party.

The time said 8:10, and Bells was nowhere to be seen.

_Time to go and get her_…my muscles tensed at the thought of grabbing her and taking her over to the party.

I pushed through the insanely large crowd to open the front door.

There she stood hand in air—contemplating weather to knock or not.

My eyes strolled down her body. She was amazing!

She had on a twilight sliver dress—strapless—with a shimmer to the color. There was white lace at the bottom, and the dress had outlining of angels wings on it. I felt my face burn for staring too long.

I moved my eyes to meet hers, they sparkled, her hair swayed with the small gust of wind. A few strands fled from their pin, and I brushed them back behind her ear.

"Bella—you look beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank y'all for reading! So far I've only gotten ONE review! Shame shame! Even though I said I wouldn't post until I atleast got 5 reviews...I posted anyway because I just couldn't wait. LOL. But please review...**

**Anywayz... Edward thinks Bella looks beautiful....Well that's a shocker....lol**

**-Mel**


	4. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

**Chapter 4 What Becomes of the Brokenhearted? **

_Why was he just staring at me like that? Ohmigosh do I have something in my hair?! Oh gosh what if he thinks I look bad? I think I'm going to puke…_

His hands reached out to push a strand of lose hair behind my ear. "Bella—you look beautiful," a small smile crept onto my face.

"Why thank ya handsome. You're not too shabby yourself," I winked and he smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I hope you don't mind…Rose and Alice wanted to come too…" I begged him with my eyes, to say yes.

"Of course they are always welcome." He stood to the side letting us in.

Edward looked at Alice first, then at Rosalie. He gave them quick glances, nothing like the one he gave me. That made me smile, making me feel like he was giving in…that maybe he felt my love.

But on the other hand, he wouldn't think I was prettier tonight. Alice and Rose out looked me by a whole rainbow.

Alice was absolutely perfect. Her short slender figure shone fittingly with the short strapless dress she wore. The earthy brown made her eyes sparkle, and her spiked, short hair, had little curls on the ends, making Alice look cute on a whole new level.

Rose was adorable with her sandy blonde hair curling and cascading down to her shoulders. The jade dress—also strapless—made her eyes stand out, a beautiful shade of emerald green I have ever seen.

"So Peaches…vat vould you do vif I made you dance vif meh?" His face was twitching, trying not to smile, but 30 seconds later he blushed and his smile grew, making me sigh.

"I don't know…I think I would say 'Edward you know I can't dance that well, and I probably would step on your feet,'" I smiled thinking that maybe I should step on them.

"Awe, come on Bells…It can't be that bad if you're being led correctly," his eyes widened, and his crooked grin appeared making it almost impossible to say no.

"Oh gosh…what song?" My mind raced with the thoughts of his hands on my waist, dancing to a romantic slow song…

"How about Paralyzer?" His eyes bore into my soul awaiting the answer.

Oh gosh…that song. That one in particular gave me goose bumps.

"Ok…" I said unsure.

"Well that song is next so get ready!"

My face grew blank as the song ended and the booming beginning to paralyzer came through the speakers.

Edward started to pull me to the room, "I'll be over here with Edward, and you girls go ahead and have fun!" I screamed to Rose, and Alice.

He put his hands on my waist…trying to make me move.

"Edward I can't dance to this song…"

"Why not?! Are you nervous to dance in front of me?" My face grew hot and I looked down.

"Awe come on! Dance Peaches! Do the party boy!" He lifted my hands and started to shake them every which way.

"Edward I can't dance…"

"Yes you can. Peaches you can do anything…" He grumbled the last of his sentence.

"What?"

"I said you can do anything and…mhmhmhmhmh," he was setting me off. What would he not want me to hear?

"Tell me if you love me." I knew he had to tell me now. He simply couldn't resist the 'tell me if you love me' bid.

"Don't start that…"

"I'll start anything I want to start."

"Now…don't be all catty." He smirked.

"Edward please tell me," I stepped closer to him, a dangerous flirtation device I swore I would never use.

My eyes fluttered, and I worked my hardest to make my blush appear…the one time I needed it and it wouldn't come.

"Peaches…" he stepped back; each step becoming harder and harder to escape from my presence.

I sighed, "Oh Edward. You need to tell me. Why won't you tell me?"

"Fine…I was going to say you can do anything you put your mind to, especially dancing."

My feet stopped moving. Was I really that stupid? That's what he said? No it couldn't be. I had thought he said something along the lines of: "You can do anything you put your mind up to, especially charming people."

But no, he had said I could _dance_.

I made a fool out of myself, and Edward, of all people, was the one to see me in my idiocy.

"Oh," the music stopped, and a slower song started to flow from the speakers. My body instantly started to sway, and my eyes closed to the sound of a piano.

_Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. _"See you can dance."

"Shhh. I love this song." My hand went over my head, and I felt gentle arms take my waist. While the other hand slowly reached my arm, slowly inching it's way up to my hand.

The fingers intertwined with mine. The arm on my waist lifted me up, and in a couple of seconds I landed safely on something soft. I looked down, and Edward's feet were below me.

"You're dancing Bells." He smiled.

"I hardly think so. But yes, just for tonight, I'm dancing…Thank you."

"Ah, Peaches, you don't know how much I love dancing with you. In fact just watching you dance makes me happy." His feet lifted with mine, and we began to twirl.

"You don't know how upset it makes me to see you cry." His face grew pale, and he became serious. His arm tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to his form.

My heart began to drum faster, and faster. I felt all of my veins pumping the raging blood, the blood coming from my heart, and up to my cheeks.

_Could this be it? Is this really a Cinderella story come true? Is he admitting that he feels for me too?_

"Bella, I have to ask you something," a little furrow planted on his face, and I wanted to kiss it, and tell him to be happy because I love him too.

"I have to tell you actually…well...uh…It's about Tanya." My heart stopped beating, no longer was my veins pumping the raging blood from my heart, to my cheeks. No longer could I feel anything in my body, just the emptiness in my soul.

"Say it Edward. You're going to marry her, yeah I know. I see the way you look at her. And—and I'm so happy for you." My babbling bubbles were cut off by hysterical bursts of laughter.

"You think I'm _marring_ her?! Bella…what—I don't know what you're on, but I think I want some too." He chuckled, letting it all out of his system, and then became serious.

"Anyway, as I was going to say…I don't like the way she treats you. And if I were to marry her—and I'm not—I would want her and my best friend to get along. I mean we're going to be best friends for life, and I want to make sure she is ok with you—I love you a lot Peaches." His eyes grew to be big soft orbs. This look was always the one he wore in my dreams.

He would always tell me he loved me, and he would get _that look_. That look would lift me up as high to heaven. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes you could ever imagine, not too dark, but not too bright. You could get lost in those eyes, and never want to be found, although I don't think you would call it lost if you wanted to stay there forever.

"Peaches? I need you to know that I love you a lot, and I'm always here…so if you have to tell me something, don't hesitate—"

"Are you saying that I'm hiding something from you?"

"No—yes—I don't know. What would you think if the situation was in reverse and you seen me crying? And I told you 'nothing is wrong' but then start crying even more _furiously_? Huh? What would _you_ think Bells? Baby I need to know what's wrong. I want to help you. Because when you're sad like that it breaks my heart."

Oh. My. God. Seriously? He was going to pull that over the top of my head? Just because I don't let him in my life for one stinking second doesn't mean that the world is going to end!

I opened my mouth to speak, "ED! Teddy bear! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Come on and dance with me babe!" Tanya. That little hoe was going to get hit by lightning. And. She. Wont. Survive.

I felt Edward's hands tighten at my sides, and he pulled my body closer to his. His eyes shot daggers at Tanya's head, and I giggled. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Edward, will you please let her go and dance with me?" She screamed above the music.

"Actually I promised Bella another dance, so if you could wait Tanya, I would really appreciate it." He wants another dance? With me?

"Humph. Why would you promise her another dance when I am your girlfriend? And I clearly want a dance. With you. Right now. With me in your arms…" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with his eyes interlocking with hers.

You'll get a dance with him alright! You've been dancing with him—you tramp!

"I promised Bella another dance. And I was just in the middle of an important conversation…so if you would please leave us alone so I could finish…"

"Finish what? Don't tell me you were going to try and get into her pants!" WHAT!?

"Tanya don't start that! She is my best friend! For God's sakes! You really have no idea how bad you're pissing me off!"

"Well you should know Bella is a skank! So if you leave me don't go into her room at night because the STI's are so bad you could literally breathe it all in!"

My eyes began to water, and I wanted to rip off Tanya's head. How dare she say that about me? When I'm standing right in front of her too! Who did this bitch think she is? Queen of England…well boy is she so fucking far off…more like Princess of Fuck Land!

I decided to take a stand for my sanity. "I am not a skank, and if you think that for one minute that I have an STI you better take a good damn look at yourself, because I can just feel the foul diseases coming off of you in waves! You sick bitch!" I huffed in breathes, smiling to myself. I stood up to the wicked witch!

Boy oh boy did it feel sooooo good to get rid of some of my feelings.

Tanya gasped, and turned around. I smiled thinking that she was leaving the house, but then I remembered it was _her_ house. _Damn_.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, she turned back around, making sure her heels were clanking around like a midget hot on the trail.

"You know what, I'm not going to leave, you are! Miss piss! Get off of my boyfriend, and take your skunk ass out of my house!" She huffed, and she puffed, too bad she didn't blow this girl down.

"I _can_ leave Tanya…but I decided _not too_—just to piss you off." I stepped off of Edward's feet, and he tried to grab me, but I dodged his impatient fingers.

"If anybody would want to talk to me—I'll be by the bar, drinking all of your money." I turned on my heel and headed to the bar.

"Bella! There you are darling!" Alice screeched. "Rose and I have been looking for you. What's wrong?"

I tapped my cheeks and sure enough there were traitor tears streaming down. I decided to change the subject. I never liked the spot light.

"Alice have you been drinking? If you have I want some." She sighed heavily and I smelt the beer on her breath. "Oh goodness out of all the booze they have, you drink the beer! I need to teach you some drinking tips."

"Hey, I was thirsty! And I didn't want to spend money on that wine crap…too much money. Anyway, stop changing the subject. What's going on?"

"Wait till we get to the bar, then I'll speak my peace." I turned to the biggest room in the house, that had people making out, almost naked, and drunk dancers prancing all around.

The bar was about 20 ft long and 5ft wide. At the very end sat Rose.

She had a frown on her face, looking at the drink menu, contemplating on what to have. "Get a water hun, I might need your help diggn' tonight." She turned her head, and as soon as she looked me in the eyes, I let the blasted tears fall.

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong? Did Tanya," she whispered, "try and do Ed? Or something like that?"

Well she was close. I had to give it to Rose, she knew lots of my problems right on the spot. Not once have I gotten anything by her.

I held in my breath, thinking on what I could say about this bitch. What hasn't been said? She was like the evil twin of Lucille Ball.

How could Edward love something that evil? He was a good guy, not thinking about himself when someone else needed the attention, and always gives to charity. How could he break my heart and not know it?

Rose hugged me taking the silence as a yes. I hoped that my heart would stay in my chest; it was pounding on a way for release.

"Yeah. She is on a real bitch pill. I swear she takes too many BC, because she gets too damn bitchy. Maybe that's her problem. I should suggest not having sex to her, maybe she would become somewhat normal," she hugged me tighter, "Don't cry. He will realize what he is doing wrong."

"How do you know he is doing something wrong? I mean what if they belong together, and I'm just the person that is wrong," I felt Alice tap my back and I looked up at her gleaming face; right then she pulled me away from Rose and gave me her own calming hug.

"Things will work out. They have to, you know why," I began to shake, "Because I believe so, I have hope, and Faith on our side. They won't let us down, I assure you."

"Bella you have to go for Fresh meat! You know damn well he's done her—a couple of times," a lady behind the bar said, "you can't let that get you down. And I mean, if your fresh meat the guy should be fresh meat!"

"Excuse me? I don't think I know you." I said softly, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh sorry hun, it's just that I get caught up into people's situations if it's a good story. I try to help all I can, and I hope you don't mind, but I would really like to help." Her soft green eyes held an apology.

"What's your name?" Alice asked, "And no we don't mind your input."

"Sam—Sam Heartful, at your service," she beamed with an awfully big grin.

"Well thank you for getting me put back together, as you may say. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for my friends…I'd probably go insane." Once the words left my mouth a kind looking girl—about 15—with auburn hair stood beside Sam.

"I'm really sorry for my sister's interruption. I'm Anna-Marie," she extended her hand towards mine, "looks like you've had a rough night, and the party has just begun."

I could only imagine what kind of monstrosity I looked like, and I didn't want to know. Just to make matters worse I looked to my right and there sat Mr. Clue-less, and his hoe—drinking beer like it's gone out of style. Tanya was trying to get drunk off of Edward's beer, but he snatched it away, mumbling, "Get your own."

Her chest puffed up trying to make the girls look bigger, and more unnatural than they already are. She's one of those _fake_ girls.

If only Edward would come to my side he would know what a real girl is. I blushed thinking how silly that sounded.

Tanya took Edward's hand and steered him to her mother's room—gross! My head felt like a thousand pounds, while my stomach lurched, and my heart tore another inch.

"Oh gosh—she doesn't look to good. Maybe we should get her out of here?" Anna-Marie kindly suggested.

My heart lurched, almost ripping a hole in my chest, my head lost all of the weight it was feeling, my legs gave out, then tears became waterfalls. I slid off of the bar stool, and hit my head on the cold ground.

"Oh boy! Let's help her up gals!" Sam slid off of the counter, and lifted my right side, whilst Anna-Marie took my left. I stood to look my blessed friends in their beaming eyes.

"Bells, maybe we should go home—"Alice tried to speak, but screams, and screeches cut her off short.

"Ah! Everyone out now! They spilled beer all over my mother's closet!" Tanya came out of the room with Edward looking like she could kill with her poisonous nails.

The crowd shuffled in their spots uncomfortably, and glanced at Tanya, her head turning visibly red, her fingers clawing, and her legs shaking. Her eyes sent a warning, sending each and every one of us venomous daggers (giving me an extra 5,000).

"I said the party is over! Get out!" People were being herded out by the big blonde bimbo.

My friends and I were one of the first to go. Once outside the cold air nipping at our—almost bare—bodies. "We should wait." I said to no one in particular.

"Why? Who is worthy of our patience?" Rose sneered. "Don't tell me you're going to wait for _him_—the _drunken_ _him_."

"Yes. He might want to drive, and I can't risk him getting into an accident." She sighed, and shrugged realizing I was right.

"Well I'm going to take Rose home, if ya need us just call!" Alice pecked my cheek, and Rose stepped up for a hug.

When Alice got into her car, Edward stumbled out of the front door, and Alice winked at me. What a silly little Ballerina she is.

I silently watched as he wobbled towards his car, and the little warning bells shot off in my head. My feet stepped closer to him, my mind not realizing I was moving.

"Edward," I screamed across the drive, "you can't drive when you're drunk!" He stopped mid stride, turned my way, and gave me that silly lopsided smile I loved so much.

"No, you're absolutedly right I'm gona crash at your house tonight," slurring all his words, and stumbling over to my side, "You sure are pretty tonight Peaches. You're so pretty that Tanya looks like a blowfish. Well she always has, but tonight…" He fell limp on to my side.

"Are you kidding me?!" I held on as tightly as I could, and gasped when I realized: Edward was one heavy dude.

_Now what do I do? Drag him? That might hurt in the morning…well at this moment I don't have another choice._

Gosh he was so heavy. I pulled my hands under his shoulders, heaved, pulled, and jerked; all the while thinking he has full rights to kill me in the morning.

I finally managed to get him to my front door. I laid him on the ground for a couple of seconds to open the door, and began my journey yet again.

I reached my stars, and mentally screamed my guts out. How the hell was I going to get him up those stairs…should I wake him up? Or wake my parents up?

Maybe I should wake Charlie up; after all they love Edward like a son. After what he's done for me in the past, how could they not? The only thing they didn't know was that I loved him…too much. I'm sure if Rene ever found out she would want to start planning our wedding, she'd call Alice, and together they'd think on how to get me into a wedding dress.

I put Edward's feet on the bottom step, and then I swung his body so his head was on its way up the steps. I heaved his upper body up, and I heard the groaning of my Father...just waking up.

I hurriedly tried my best to get him up the stairs without my parents coming out of their room across from the hallway, but sadly my feeble arms couldn't do it.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What are you doing to that poor boy?" Mom cried.

Here goes nothing. "Edward needs a place to stay for the night, he passed out—I didn't know what to do with him…"I said, telling the truth, just leaving out bits of it.

"Oh well…let me help you with…him." My dad groggily came up the steps and lifted his feet up. "Up we go!"

I walked slowly up the stairs, not wanting to trip over thin air and bong Edward's head on something; he would want to kill me for later.

We made it to my bed, and dad took Edward from there and put him on my bed. "You got everything under control here?"

"Yeah Dad go back to sleep. Thank you." Half sleeping Charlie left my room in peace.

Edward's sleeping form looked so peaceful. I wanted to snuggle up to him, and run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to kiss him, with all of the tenderness in the world, and I wanted him to love me.

I knew this would possibly never happen, but can't a girl hope?

I started to make my way for the couch, but Edward woke and quickly grabbed my wrist. "Peaches," he whispered frantically, "please stay with me. I feel sick, and I need you here." As if it was his dying wish—I obliged.

He scooted over to the side leaving me room. Once I was comfy he slid right up behind me, his body heat rising goose bumps on my arms. "Turn around and face me," his mouth right by my ear, "please Bells."

I hesitantly turned over to face the beautiful angel.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the way he was looking at me. His eyes were drooped, and sad, while they looked at me with longing. I smiled, but it vanished when I realized he was drunk and he couldn't mean anything he said that night.

My breath hitched, and he winked causing me to blush. "Sweet cheeks," his hand touched my face, lingering on my jaw line, his eyes staring hungrily at my lips, "I'm so confused," he whispered.

He's drunk. Of course he is confused. There is no way he feels like this about me. It's just the beer. Oh god what if its not…then I am Cinderella…No! He is drunk, and it's wrong to think he loves me because…well because he loves Tanya! Does he know what he does to me?!

"Edward, hun, you're drunk as hell. Of course you're confused. Right now all you have to do is sleep," my voice wavered in the dark, "sleep and everything you feel will go away." He moved away like I had slapped him.

"What if I don't want it to go away? Bella, I want you to kiss me." NO! He's drunk…he doesn't mean it!

His lips puckered and my heart imploded. No! Why does he have to do this to me?! "Bells don't leave me hanging," if only he knew that I _had_ to.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you're drunk, and I don't want to do something you might regret later." My head had a huge headache at that moment, and I just wanted to tell him that I was lying and "kiss me!" but I couldn't do it.

"Ugh! Bella you're so stubborn! I want to kiss you!" His hand reached behind my neck and pulled me towards his mouth. I quickly maneuvered, and put my hand between our faces. Oh how it pained me to do so. I had to avert my eyes from his.

"Go to sleep Edward and maybe I'll kiss you in the morning."

"Do you promise?" He asked like a little kid wanting a cookie, making sure he got his deal.

"Yeah I promise." He probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

"Ok," just like that his head dropped to the pillow, and he tried to even out his breathing, "Goodnight Bella—my baby."

His eyes closed and his arm swung over my waist. He tried to get comfortable, but he kept squirming. "Ah, Bells, sing to me, help me sleep."

What? How could he ask me to do something like that? I couldn't sing. He knew that. Every time I tried to something would die…literally.

I had a pet gold fish, and once I was done with "You are my sunshine" it went belly up.

"Why?" I just had to know if I needed to take him to a mental institute.

"Sing Love Me Tender or I will insist that you kiss me _right now_."

"An Elvis song? That's so not like you! Why do you want that song?"

"Because I asked for that one, that's why. Silly girl."

"Fine," he could be such a weirdo.

I cleared my throat, and my voice came out softly to my surprise…

"Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darling,

I love you,

And I always will." Edward's eyes became droopy and he fell into a quiet breathing rhythm.

"Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong,

And we'll never part.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine,

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time."

I ended with a little flutter to my voice making me sound wonderful.

Edward had fallen asleep with a silly grin on his face, and that only made me suspicious—thinking that he was thinking about Tanya when I sang. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

He was sleeping, but I was wide awake, thinking about him, and he about Tanya. His breaths were ragged, and I knew he wasn't fully asleep, but he was almost to the state of dreaming.

His lips were puckered, and I felt myself blush. I could just give him a peck when he is asleep…he would never know that I stole a kiss from those luscious lips…

I waited and waited…hell I should get an award for how long I waited. I couldn't help it—I had to touch his face. I simply had to know he was real, and that there could be hope. How did I know that touching his face would show me hope? I had no effing clue; I just had that feeling—that's all.

My fingers tingled knowing that they would meet his skin. How silly was that? I've felt his soft, smooth, and lavish skin before…what made this time any different? Oh that's right…he wouldn't know I was touching him…wow Bella you have sunk two grades.

I gently stroked his cheeks with my finger tips, and then I moved to his jaw, sweeping past his lips to the other cheek, then back again, lingering at the crook of his lips.

I took a daring chance and traced over the soft, red, luscious, breath taking lips…

Edward stirred, his body moving closer to mine. My breath hitched, and I wondered if he truly was asleep from the beginning.

Luckily, his breaths were still slow and slumber like. I let my breath out—not knowing they were being held in.

My fingers slowly removed themselves from Edward's beautiful face, and took their spot on my side.

Staring at the ceiling for another hour or so was certainly not on my to-do list, but sadly that's what I was doing.

I couldn't get any sleep, my mind consumed with Edward. I turned my face to his side, and watched him, as he got the peaceful slumber, whilst I got to stay awake; thinking ludicrous thoughts.

I figured if he got the better end of the night, that I had to get something too. So I decided to kiss him after all. Wanting my curiosity to be fulfilled; was his kiss as good as my dreams said it would be?

I lifted my sore form from the bed, sitting in a crouch position on my side of the bed, facing Edward. I bent close enough to his lips that once my lips so much as twitched his would meet mine.

I smiled thinking this was the moment of bliss. I kissed him, with that silly smile still plastered on my face. Even though it was a sleeping kiss, I thought it was senseless, tender, and absolutely wonderful. His lips so soft, I had to pry myself away from him or he would have woken up.

Once I was lying back down my lips tingled for his to be on mine once again. I sighed and willed my body to take the much needed sleep.


	5. Morning Kisses

**Chapter 5 Morning Kisses **

I woke to an empty bed. My head was spinning, or so that's what it felt like. "Bella," I moaned.

Bella had kissed me last night… Oh yes I knew all right. She thought I was asleep, but I felt everything. Her soft lips on mine, so delicate, and so tender…

I wanted to feel more of her, explore her lavish lips, and kiss her until she forgot her own name.

I felt her delicate finger tips explore my face, trying to memorize my features. And her voice, the song, _Love Me Tender_… I had picked it because that was how I felt at the moment, witch turned into an everlasting feeling. I want that memory to be forever printed in my mind and soul.

Wait—what if she_ didn't_ feel the same about me? Well, that's just _ridiculous_! She would have to be a moron to not have felt something! That kiss was mesmerizing! And I was barely awake!

I flopped onto my side and read the time. Dear god, it was 10:00 A.M! Maybe I should go down stairs…

My cell phone rang with the tone _Blush, By Aly & A.J_, and I knew I had to answer it or Tanya would be pissed.

"Hello baby," she sneered.

"What's up your butt Miss. Buttercup?"

"I see you through the window. You spent the night at her house? I tried calling you to let you know you could have spent the night here—but it looks like you were with _her_ all night. Well did you sleep with her?!"

"Yes—yes I did sleep with _her_. But as in taking her clothes off—no I didn't. So Tanya, What I'm trying to say is—"

"NO! Don't break up with me! I'll do better. I'll be nicer to her. Please, I need you too much. Please—"

This was getting out of hand. "Tanya, I can't be with you because I've fallen for someone else. And to put this in better terms for you—I can't be with a bitch that disses my best friend—who I happen to _love_." There goes that love word again.

I heard her gasp on the other end. "Edward! I am not a bitch. You on the other hand—well you don't have a _brain._ Even I wasn't stupid enough to see that she loved you for a long time; you didn't see that!"

The phone disconnected.

I simply smiled, I WAS FREE OF THE HAG! But what did she mean: "I wasn't stupid enough to see that she loved you for a long time; you didn't see that,"? How did she know Bella has loved me for longer than I think? I'm pretty sure she hasn't felt anything for me, she would have told me—_right_?

The door opened and Bella came through with a tray that had breakfast and pain killers on it.

"I thought you might want something to eat." She hesitantly walked by my side of the bed, and sat down.

"Thank you Bells. I do need some pain meds that was nice of you to get me some." I took a bite out of the toast that was on my plate.

"Edward, who was that on the phone?" She didn't meet my eyes; she kept playing with the hem of her pants.

"Tanya."

"Oh," her face turned deathly pale, and her eyes closed.

"Sweet cheeks what's wrong?" I put the tray on the floor and pulled her closer to me.

Her eyes leaked with tears, and I whipped them all away with my thumb.

"Peaches your killing me here. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm killing you?! Edward your killing me!"

"What do you mean? How am I hurting you? I don't understand! Tell me peaches, because I don't want to be the reason you cry."

She finally looked at me, but then she looked out the window, as if afraid of me.

"You make my heart hurt. Edward—I—I love you." She choked the words out.

A huge gorilla sized smile crossed my face, but she didn't see it, she was too busy looking at that god awful window. As I always say: times like these calls for drastic measures, so I turned her face to meet mine.

"So kiss me again—'cuz only you can stop the s-s-s-s-s-s-stuttering, kiss me again and ease my s-s-s-s-s-suffering." (I know it's corny but I said it.) Her face turned blank, and I simply smiled.

"You need to pay more attention to 'sleeping' people." Her eyes widened.

"You—you felt—you butt whole!" She smacked my arm playfully, (It was suppose to hurt—I think.)

"Yeah I did. I believe you owe me a kiss miss." I thought her eyes couldn't get any wider, but they did.

"You remember—I can't kiss you. Your going out with Tan-" I stopped that damn sentence short, and I kissed her myself.

She was absolutely surprised, that's what made it even better. I felt her give into me, and my heart soared. Her lips parted and I took advantage and slipped my tongue in her mouth! French kissing: _Ohhhh yeah_.

I pulled away, wanting to tell her my big secret. She sighed and I nearly kissed her again. "I broke up with Tanya this morning."

* * *

**A/N: The song that Edward is singing is Stuttering (Kiss me again) by Ben's big brother. I love that song, and I thought it would make a cute moment. **

**Anywayz...Edward broke up with Tanya....THANK GOD! I couldn't stand that hoe.! lol Try writing a girl like her...*cough cough* a _fake_ girl like her. It's horrible....but I have to admit...it was kinda fun making Bells tell her off...Bella should have said more in last chappy huh? lol**

**Review!**

**-Mel**


	6. Breathe

**_A/N: Hey y'all. I just wanted to get this straight. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I wish I did though....Damn if I thought of Edward before Stephanie......ALLL MINNEEE. =-) But...no I didn't have anything to do with it....=-(_**

**_Edward: Melissa...._**

**_Melissa: EDWARD!? YOU--YOURE TALKING TO ME!!!!!!!! OMG!_**

**_Edward: Yeah..._**

**_Melissa: Well...Don't just stand there and look pretty, Mr. Dazziling....WHAT DO YOU WANT?_**

**_Edward: I love you. *Edward runs away*_**

**_Melissa: *Blushes*_**

* * *

Chapter 6 Breathe

My mouth nearly dropped at the newly found information. _He dumped her this morning_. My heart was racing in my chest, and my brain went on a field day, I could only respond with a silly little smile.

He blushed for some reason, (I thought that was my thing), and as blushing is contagious; I felt my cheeks burn all the way to my ears.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"She was beginning to annoy the hell out of me, and I didn't like the way she was treating you. You know I can't have that. You're my little baby—always will be."

I felt my body temperature rise insanely high, and my face turned the darkest red imaginable. "Gosh you're so beautiful when you do that!"

Edward slowly inched his face towards mine and all I could think about was him kissing me. I hoped he was going to kiss me, _Oh I soooo want him to kiss me. _

Sure enough I closed my eyes and I felt his warm breath on my mouth. My lips parted inviting him in. And he took the time to explore me.

His hands cupped my face, and he laid me down on the bed.

His hand started to move down to my tummy, he placed it right above my belly button, very possessively I might add.

He was now on top of me, and alarm bells went off in my head. _No not now, this is too soon. _

I pulled away making him grunt. "Edward, I love you, but we have to take this slow, please. I want this to be perfect. I don't just want this to be an—I—love—you—have sex—go on a date—and dump you—kind of thing. I want this because I really love you. You have nooo idea how much I love you. Please, I need this." I tried my best puppy dog face and surprisingly it worked.

"I'm sorry!" He got off of me and put some space between our bodies, witch I immediately hated.

"Bella," he said, looking longingly at me, "I don't want us to be like that either—I just, I can't explain how I feel, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I mean I always felt strongly about you. I could never see you get hurt, and when you did, those ass wholes really got a beating." He smiled remembering all those dumb boys that I used to call my boyfriends. "But now that I think we've grown up, and you're becoming more of a woman—well my full feelings kicked in, and I need you all of a sudden. Please understand that if I ever get to –fresh—please don't hesitate to tell me. I love you too much to hurt you again."

Star struck—I crawled closer to him. He opened his arms for me to fit into, "You can't hurt me anymore than what has already happened. Just say you will stay with me and I can live for another day."

"I will never leave you. You're my life now—always have been."

I smiled, he was always one for the corny love lines, but I had to admit, I loved them. (Cuz I'm a hopeless romantic.) "I'm yours."

He smiled and I wish he would always smile. I loved it so much. His dimples were so gosh darn cute, and it made me give into most of his crazy plans back then.

When I had my very first boyfriend, Johnny, Edward had suspected him of cheating, he was right. Edward was with Emmet at Forks coffee shop. And Emmet saw Johnny first. Emmet quickly turned to Edward and asked if that was _my_ Johnny. Sure enough it was. Johnny was with an anonymous girl at a coffee shop, and they were necking.

Edward had nearly thrown the place into havoc when he pulled the two apart. The fight ended and, Charlie, my dad had to come and see all the damage they had created. Talk about embarrassing. Luckily Edward got two weeks serving at the police station as my dad's 'secretary'. Charlie always had a soft spot for Edward.

Edward told me that night that the only thing he did was punch him square in the jaw, (that wasn't what Charlie said happened—or Carlisle, Edwards Dad, since he was the one to look at Johnny's injuries) but the next day at school Johnny had bruises on his stomach, and his legs were scrapped up, his nose in a bandage (broken) and his shoulder was sore from being thrown against a wall.

Edward denied all of it... he said that Johnny must have slipped (being the idiot that he is) on the stairs on the way home to mommy. Later on I had asked Dad if that was true, and he just told me to let Edward have his head held high in victory. Charlie was the police chief…but Johnny was dating me…his daughter, and as my dad, Charlie was proud that Edward hit him good.

On the outside my voice told Edward that he shouldn't have done that much, but on the inside my heart pounded with joy that the butt whole got a good fierce beating.

I did not cry one tear for that looser, Johnny.

But of course when Edward spent the night at my house the night after (saying that I needed to be comforted) I let him hold me and I made him think I took it hard, so that way he would hold me longer.

I knew it was wrong since Edward also had a girlfriend at the time, but I really didn't give a rat's ass.

I wanted him to hold me, and I wanted to hear his heart beat, making sure he was real.

He would actually buy the act and he would smile, and simply say, "I could always knock him around a couple more times," and his smile grew.

Yet he didn't realize that he completely admitted to beating the living crap out of him. That alone made my smile grow, and my blush deepen.

"Bella?" his voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes Teddy?"

"What would you like to do today? It's Saturday, and I think we should go out…unless you want to stay—never mind," he grinned and I wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Edward, you have to tell me what you were going to say."

"No I really can't say it."

"Edward," I took his face in my hands, "tell me if you love me." I bit my bottom lip and I pleaded him with my eyes.

"Urg. You are going to kill me. Fine—I was going to say—we could uh—stay home—and well, stay in the bedroom. But that's unacceptable and bad, and your dad is the police chief," I cut him off with by putting my hand over his mouth.

"I have never met someone who could babble as much as I do. But I think you're right, we should go somewhere. It's a beautiful day," he chuckled, and I smiled.

"Well what would you like to do? Go to my house?" I shook my head 'No'. "Hmmm, how about we go to our place?" My eyes widened, and I shouted "YES!"

"Well why didn't I think of that for our first option?"

"I don't know, maybe you were too caught up in kissing me?"

"Hmm maybe that's it." He got up and I realized he was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. I blushed and looked away and threw myself into the pillow.

I couldn't believe that the person I had been wanting for so long has agreed that they loved me too. My heart quickened and I smiled at nothing in particular.

I got up too, and stretched, Edward not taking his eyes off of me as I did. Feeling self conscious I decided to go and get dressed.

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of Capri's and a blue tank top. "Hey I'm going to get changed, be right back."

I walked out the door, and went across the hall to my bathroom.

I put everything on, and put my hair up into a ponytail, my bangs to the side, and touched up my councilor, and put some water proof mascara on.

I opened the door to find Edward staring at me from my doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"How can everything you do be so damn perfect?"

"Edward! Mom and Dad will hear you." I blushed intensely.

"I need some clothes to go out in—so I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dad's shirts?"

"Oh, sure." I started going down the stairs, and turned into my mom and dads walk-in closet. I picked out one that was one of dad's small shirts, from a couple of years ago. My dad was a XXL man, and Edward was about an L kind of guy. (All those muscles!)

I brought the top back to Edward and he smiled at my choice, "Cops academy?"

I smiled remembering when I got that for my dad. It was for father's day, and I was 7 years old, and Dad had just been upgraded to police chief. I wanted to get him something cool, so I went into a Harley Davison store with Mom. She showed me the t-shirt. It had a badge in front and on the back it said, "Don't talk to me until I've got my uniform on." I know it's completely corny, but hey I was 7 and I thought it rocked at the time.

"Yeah, but it suits you well." Was all I said.

He put it on, and it was still quite baggy, but it would have to do.

"Ok Bells lets get this show on the road. I can just imagine our spot. Come on! Peaches! Stop messing around!" He scolded me as I tried to fuss over my hair.

"You look beautiful; remember you're my beautiful baby."

* * *

**A/N: Awee. I wish I had an Edward like that! lol. **

**Next chappy will be done pretty soon, so expect it to be up within the week. **

**I just wanted to thank some people for helping me through this intense process...Black-Cobra-Starship (Aka one of my best pals). Always there when I need advice...and answers on my history papers. lol. But for real, if she wasn't around...there wouldn't be time for me to write. She needs a big round of applause! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Mel**


	7. The Meadow

**A/N: I do not own Twilight...**

**Edward: That's right Melissa. For doing the right thing...I'll kiss you.**

**Melissa: Really?! *squeals***

**Edward: *Chuckles* Yes Melissa. *Edward walks over to Melissa* Pucker up.**

**Melissa: Oh I don't know Edward...I only kiss my boy friends....**

**Edward: Oh fine. Melissa will you be my girl friend?**

**Melissa: What about Bella? Are you trying to play me? You know you should be careful to what you say to young girls like me Eddie.**

**Edward: Look it's either you get a kiss or you don't!**

**Melissa: Rein check!**

**Edward: *mumbles* I don't understand chicks...for as long as I've lived, and for as long as I will live...**

**Melissa: Man...you just sold yourself out! You of all people should know women better than all the men in the world...you can read their minds.....**

**Edward: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Storms off***

**Melissa: I love you too Edward!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Meadow**

Bella was getting very restless as I made turns on deserted roads. "Edward are we there yet? You've made this turn for the 3rd time," she squealed.

"I forgot where the special place is Peaches. Don't worry—I just need to recognize the right turn…" I could see her mental eyes roll, and I swore to myself. She knew something was up.

"Why don't we just go—" A wonderful thought popped into my head at just the right time, and I interrupted her mid sentence.

"Peaches I'm going to tell you only once," I looked in the back seat of my truck and spotted a blue bandanna, "Reach back there and put that bandanna over your eyes." She sighed but did as I said.

We sat in silence for too long, so I put on the radio. I pulled up to a dirt road that leads to a trail to our beautiful meadow. "Are we getting close Edward?" Her stomach growled, and I knew why she was being so impatient.

"Almost sweet cheeks. Hang in there," a burst of chuckles filled the air, and I believed Bella was going crazy with all the waiting.

"What's so funny?"

"Well—you just never know when my mind will think of a random reason to laugh. I have one of those weird cases where if I haven't at least laughed really hard that day, my brain sends silly things into my registering system, and I burst out in heavy giggles," her cheeks blushed a heavy set of red I have ever seen.

"Well could you mind telling me what's so funny so I can laugh too?"

She quieted down so she could have enough breath to tell me what was so damn funny, "I thought about the time when Alice tried to cook Rose and me dinner...Charlie came home to the fire station out in our back yard."

She burst out into a fit of beautiful giggles. I thought about it, and visualized the exact thing she explained, and sure enough I felt my face get hot, and my chest shook with little chuckles, witch became massive spasms of laughter.

Only Alice could try and do something wonderful, like cooking, and have it burnt into oblivion. Bella was the true cook.

I parked my truck, and calmed down when I remembered that I was going to take Bells to the meadow.

"We're here Bells," she stopped laughing.

"Should I take off my bandanna?"

"No keep it on," I figured I would keep the whole thing a surprise.

I got out of the car and went to her side, got Bella out, "Wait here I have to get something."

I looked in the back of my truck, and seen the sleeping bags, with the tent, and the cooler that Bells packed for the trip to the meadow.

I took all of our bags out, and told Bella to carry the cooler. Off we were to the meadow.

"Edward if I fall promise me you will at least try to catch me…" hesitantly she tried to reach out for me, and I immediately was at her side. She smiled and I felt my heart soar with our contact.

"I wont ever let you fall," her smile grew.

A couple minutes later I began to see the flowers that aligned the path to the glorious meadow, and after a couple of big steps, I seen the clearing with all of the freesias and daisies.

Bella sighed as she smelt the beautiful fragrance, as I stood behind her. "Bella, it's time to take off your blindfold."

I slid it off, and she gasped at the beauty before her eyes. She put down the cooler and began to twirl around in circles, arms extended outward, with giggles escaping her lips…the lips that I wanted to kiss.

"I've never remembered it to be this beautiful. Gosh it's been so long."

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen."

"Edward, did you really plan on us spending the night out here in the meadow?"

"Yes. Your not afraid of the big bad wolf are you?!"

"No! Of course not! It's the Werewolves with rabies I'm worried about! And besides; Mom and Dad are going to be worried that I'm not home."

"I have my cell phone; you can call them and tell them that you're spending the night with me—and since they trust me like I'm a God; you will be able to stay in my loving arms for the night, I assure you."

"Ha-ha. We will see about that. They can't trust you forever Mr. Dazzling."

I sighed and handed her my phone. "As you wish."

She began to dial the phone and I knew her parents would let her stay with me—they had to.

"Mom? Yeah hi. No I'm not home—I'm with Edward. Is that ok? But are you sure?" She rolled her eyes, "No mom I'm not drinking. Ok then. But can I stay the rest of the night with him? Why? Uh—because—because I'm dating him now?" She looked at me, as the other end went silent.

I heard Rene call for Charlie, and Bella cringed. "Mom, please let me stay. Dad? Dad, I want to stay the night with Edward. WHAT?! What makes you think that just because we are going out now means that you have to watch me like a hawk?! BECAUSE HE WON'T TRY ANYTHING! I'm staying and that's final. Edward was my best friend and he treated me like a lady then and he will treat me like a lady now. No buts about it." The line was deadly silent and my heart started back up again when Bella smiled, "Edward," she called me over.

"Yeah Bells," I whispered, somewhat scared half to death about Charlie.

"Charlie wants to talk to you," the lump in my throat slowly spiraled its way down, making it hard to breathe.

"Charlie," I said as Bella gave me the phone.

"Hello Edward," a very groggy Charlie answered.

"I was wondering, Chief Swan, if Peac- Bella could stay with me for the night," I asked hesitantly, "If that's ok with you."

"What are you planning to do in your spare time with Bella—my daughter?" _Oh boy here it goes the interrogation from hell. _I had heard Charlie give this speech a million times for Bella's safety before she went out on dates with the ass wipes.

"We're at the meadow now sir. And I was planning on setting up camp for the night," I said in what I thought was a calming voice, but I think Charlie heard my heart pounding, and he used that as an advantage.

"You do know she is my daughter—I'm her father—the Police Chief of Forks Washington. I could have the troops running around you in circles, ready to pounce on you at my command," you could hear the smile in his voice, testing me; "You do know that right son?"

"Yes I do sir. I know very well what you could do," I gulped.

"Ha-ha. Well Edward, have her back by twelve tomorrow morning and the gun will stay in place for the evening."

"Ha-ha. No problem sir."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

"It's 'yes Sir, Police Chief of Forks Washington, and Father of the girl I'm dating'." With that he hung up.

Charlie could be very persuasive.

I turned tentatively to face Bella and she whispered, "They so don't trust your raging teenage hormones, that are making you want me sooo much right now." She started to laugh, and I scowled.

"You sound sarcastic." Was all I said.

"Well you don't. Do you?" her eyes widened, and I blushed.

"How could you be so sure that I wouldn't?" I averted my eyes from hers, and began to take the tent out of the cover.

"I was sure because—well I don't know why. But I knew you wouldn't, I mean—maybe heavy make out, but—I'll just shut up."

"Bella, no matter how much a guy says he is a gentleman, or acts like one, there is always that nagging voice in the back of our heads that says to rent a hotel room." I knew if I looked at her I would break in half. I felt the heat radiate off my body, and the burn of the raging blush cover all the way up to my ears. I wondered what her face looked like if mine was a massive heat wave.

It was totally silent for a while, and I was getting sick of not hearing her voice. I took a chance and glanced up from my work, and seen her taking out the sleeping bags, and every once in a while looked at the cooler.

My stomach rumbled, "So I hear that you're hungry too."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh a little grumble told me."

"Well, I can't stop until I've gotten this tent up. After all, I am the man in this relationship, and I need to make sure that my woman has a sturdy place to sleep."

"Oh yeah…your woman." She had a goofy grin on her face, and I wanted to drop the damn tent and kiss her.

I hurriedly, and clumsily, finished putting up the god awful tent, and proceeded over to my girl. "We may eat now if you wish."

"I wish." She handed me a package that had a P.B and J sandwich with one chocolate chip cookie, and a water bottle.

"Thanks Sweet cheeks." I added with a wink.

"No problem. Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask away."

She bit her lip, and I knew it was going to be important, "Why did you just this morning figure out that you—felt—for me? I mean, how did it just pop up in you head? Did you actually think 'I like Bella, not Tanya' did that actually happen? Or—" I stopped her short.

"I figured it out last night, when she was dancing with me.

"She was moving 'n grooving to "_Hips Don't Lie_" and was trying to seduce me, but every time she would try to be sexy, I thought about getting away from her hold, and dancing with you. But then my mind double crossed me and wondered why I would want to leave Tanya.

"I looked over to where you were standing, and I seen you with your friends. You looked so sad, and it hurt to see you look so immensely sad.

"Tanya kind of seen me looking at you; I guess and got really mad.

"Edward!" she screeched. "Why are you looking at her like that?! I want you to look at me, not her. This is our dance. Please—"

"Please what? Please forget about her? No Tanya. Excuse me while I go talk to my best friend." I made my way over to the bar, and was just about to confront you about drinking habits, when I heard Tanya's loud clinker of shoes.

"Tanya, just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this right now." The bar tender – Anna-Marie—asked me what I wanted to drink.

"One large Bud please."

"Light? Diet? Or regular?"

"Do you have to ask?" She chuckled and handed me the bottle.

"Edward I can't believe you're doing this to me! We have to talk!"

"No Tanya I think we know what's going to happen, pretty soon. I'm getting so sick of you trying to be possessive over me. I'm a free person."

"_You're not when your dating me_. Now Edward, get your butt off of this chair and dance with me." She raised her eyebrow and tried to look mean and adult-like, but it could never work for Tanya.

"Just go." And she left. Witch was pretty weird, because I thought she was going to put up more of a fight.

"Can I get you another one sir?" Anna-Marie asked.

"Yes, but please call me Edward; Sir is my dad's title."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Edward. I'm Anna-Marie, and I'll be at your service today, let me know when you want another."

"Thanks, but, uh, you look too young to be a bartender. How old are you? 15? 16 maybe?"

She chuckled and just replied, "I'm 15 almost 16, but people say I'm more mature than the regular 15 year old on the street. So, my sister takes me to help her when she has a job that she can't handle all by herself. Speaking of my sister—please hold on." She ran across to where Bella and her friends were and I instantly wanted to join. But my craving for beer was over taking me, so I stayed and drank Tanya away.

"I had a couple minutes to myself, and I thought about you. I thought about why I felt the way I did. Why did I feel so protective of you? And I knew it wasn't anything to do with the best friend principle…it was more.

"After Tanya shot us all venomous glances, and I left, I wanted to take a drive, and allow myself to rid of the memories that I shared with her.

"I wanted nothing more to be alone and to wake up from the nightmare I was having. I didn't want to be with her anymore. And I knew that I would spend my time trying to make you like me; because I simply couldn't live with the fact that you might _not_ like me.

"But you stopped me, and told me that I could stay with you for the night. And I was so happy, because then I could let you fall for me – but I didn't know you already did."

I took Bella's' face in my hands, and looked into her eyes, "And then you put me in YOUR bed of all places to put a drunken me in—YOUR BED. I swear Bella if you would have let anyone else do that, I'd probably kill him, and then well I don't know what I'd do with you."

She smiled, but let me talk, "Then of all the things to do you got in with me, and sang to me. And don't you try and tell me that it sounded horrible because that's not what it sounded like to me—Hell no."

"But you were drunk so you could be just remembering something good, when it was bad," she exclaimed.

"Whatever—you are an angel and you know it." She blushed, and I pinched her cheek.

"Anyway, when you kissed me, I knew that I truly felt for you, and I was going to do anything in my power for you to realize that you liked me too.

"I mean that kiss to this minute still makes my skin get goose bumps, and makes my lips pucker up wanting more from you.

"But it was that phone call that made me truly wonder. Tanya had said that she knew you liked me, and told me I was blind for not seeing it. And she was so right—for once in her life she was so right."

Bella's eyes began to water, and teardrops slid down her face. "Bells, don't cry. Not now, you don't have anything to be sad about now."

"I'm not sad. I'm extremely happy." She smiled.

"And then the big one: When you confessed that you **loved** me. I knew it was true, and I felt so horrible. I remembered everything. Every touch, every hug, and then I thought about you watching me go through girls like hot water.

"Bella I still feel so bad about that. I want you to know that nothing can stop us from being together, not even if the vampires that you love so much came out of the book and wanted to drive with you off into the sunset, I wont let it."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

With that note, I kissed her. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a rush of energy spread through our bodies. With every second, my lips wanted more, more to touch, more to taste.

On the top of my head I felt the tiniest of raindrops splatter, making me curse mentally. But that didn't stop us.

Bella started to lie down, and I realized that I was moving myself, and angling my body over hers.

The rain finally chose to come, and my head jerked up, looking at the shy. "Edward, we should go inside!"

I looked at her, and she looked at me, the both of us having star struck glances on our faces. I lifted her up bridal style, and put her softly on the sleeping bags. "Be right back."

"Hurry back," she giggled.

I ran outside feeling the cold drops splatter across my body. I quickly grabbed the cooler, and ran it back to my love.

I stepped back in the tent, and shook my head, making her all wet.

"Edward!"

"Deal with it and kiss me."

She did. I loved it. I loved her. She loved me. How could this get any better? It can't because it gets worse.

* * *

**A/N: Oooohhh Cliff hanger! What's going to happen? Let me know what Y'all think! Tell me what you think will happen to Bella and Edward, and how do you think Rose, and Alice will meet their Emmett, and Jasper? **

**OH! And just to let y'all know, I intended this story to be a VAMPIRE novel! Hahahahaha! So if you DON'T want to read you've been warned.....Muhahahaha.! **

**Also, I will be posting teaser trailers for the next chapters. Total chapters...there are going to be about...oh I don't know...maybe 25 all together? I don't know, 25 is the minimum. Max: 29. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from y'all. **

**-Mel**


	8. Consequences

**A/N: I do not own Twilight! If I did-- Edward would be my boyfriend not Bella's. **

**Edward: That's right Melissa, I belong to Bella.**

**Melissa: What ever happened to 'Will you be my girlfriend Melissa?' **

**Edward: You know how it is Mel. I love Bella.**

**Jacob: You know you did kind of say that to her. If I asked her out I wouldn't bail out on her. *Jake smiles***

**Edward: Don't make me bite you. *Edward smiles and his teeth glisten***

**Melissa: CUT IT OUT! God you guys and your damn testosterone! *Walks away like a good girl***

**Jacob: Damn she is so awesome!**

**Edward: Yeah she is. *Jake and Edward look at each other***

**Edward & Jacob: Dude! She's mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Consequences **

I woke feeling the heat from another body on top of me. I squirmed to the right and seen a foot hanging out in the open, where as the other foot was draped over my body underneath the sleeping bag. The person's arms were wrapped around my body, and his head was in the crook of my neck.

Edward's breathing was like hearing the waves of the ocean. I took my free hand to sweep his Elvis-Bronze hair out of his face. He stirred, and looked up at me with a sleepy grin.

"Good Morning! Why am I still so tired?" His eyes started to close, and his head hit the floor. He turned over, instantly moving his arms and legs.

I missed his body, so I moved up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head rested on his neck, and I kissed him very softly.

This time he woke up, and turned to face me, "I'm still half asleep, would you mind kissing me again?" His eyes seemed to laugh at me, while his lips twitched looking for my tender contact.

I pressed my lips to his, and the frenzy began. My lips parted, and he took advantage, sliding his tongue in my mouth. He started to lay me back, and depend the kiss.

His arms traveled up my sides, and one rested on my stomach, while the other cupped my neck. He lifted up my head, and began to leave a trail of kisses onto my neck, my chest—and then he stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to do anything you may regret later." He said simply, and he dropped his eyes with a depressing glance.

"I'm not saying no to this."

His head snapped up, and his eyes bore down into my soul, trying to find the right response to my comment. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? You're testing my self control."

"Nope," I smiled. "I never said to stop." My eyes begged him to understand.

"Bells, if I didn't stop—trust me you would have regretted it sooner or later."

"How could you say something like that?" I started to get up, but I got held down by his strong arms.

"Bella I would like nothing more than to just have you here _right now_, nothing to stop me, but I can't!"

I couldn't believe he was saying no—when he certainly said yes to _her_. I got up, and started to gather my stuff, but my book fell out of my bag, delaying me. "Where are you going?" he got up, on the way picking up my book before I could, trying to stop me from making my way out of the tent.

He chuckled when he looked at the title, and I just stared at him, wishing he would give it back.

"This one again? _Kissed by an Angel_? Why do you read this book so many times?"

"It's my favorite. Now please give it back."

"Not until you tell me _why _it's your favorite."

I sighed; thinking on how to explain to Edward the romance between Ivy and Tristan, and how I once wished Edward would love me the way Tristan did Ivy.

"Well…it's about a love that is everlasting. And I just…I don't know I fell in love with the way Tristan loves Ivy. How he never left her side, and how he saved her. I always thought about what it would be like if some one loved me as much as Tristan loved Ivy," I said simply shrugging, to make it look like it was nothing.

"What do you mean 'everlasting'? And did you ever think about _us_ when you read this?"

"Yeah I did, I still do," the words left a burn in my mouth. How could he still have this kind of power over me? Isn't it supposed to get easier?

It was quiet for several seconds, even though it seemed as long as a decade, he finally started to speak, "I love you."

"I love you too." I giggled, thinking that it was probably too soon to be declaring our love for each other, but it's been so long for us to be friends, and I thought that we really did love each other.

Edward took my face in his hands, and looked right in my eyes. " Bella I promise you that we will—but just not now. I know you're not ready."

A thousand different emotions wanted to break through and bitch, romanticize, and kiss him, but what I did was totally all emotions put together. "Edward, why do you have to say that? Why do you think I'm not ready? We're you ready when you and Tanya—I mean—"

"She was ready, and I thought I was. I thought I loved her. And it turns out biting me in the ass."

There was another awkward silence, and Edward's cell phone started to vibrate.

He picked it up, "Hey. Oh—yeah she is here, one minute." He passed the phone to me, "It's Alice."

"_Hello_?" She said frantically.

"Hi hun, what's wrong?"

"Where are _you_? I need you to come home right **now**!" She cried, and I could hear her sniffling.

"Alice! What's going on?!"

"I need you to come home…well because—I have an _emergency_."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Bella you're not going to believe me, but I seen—I _seen_ you get into an accident! I mean it was so vibrant, and realistic, I woke crying, and screaming! My mother thought I was in pain! She wanted to call the hospital! Bella you have to come home right now! _Please_! I need to know that you're ok." She was breathing heavily, and I just didn't know what to say.

"You don't believe me?" She cried.

"Yes, I believe you had a dream about me getting hurt—"

"**Killed**! I had a dream about you getting _KILLED_! Bella I know you believe in this physic stuff, I know you do. And I believe I had a vision, and I'm not going to let it come true!"

"Well to tell you the truth, I was just about to leave, so I will be home soon. I'll even stay on the phone with you until we get back." I figured that would be good, not having to talk to Edward, and ignore the silence. Plus Alice needed me.

"Oh thank goodness! Bella, make sure Edward watches where the hell he is driving. Make sure he doesn't pass out—or try and kiss you."

"Try to kiss me? While I'm trying to talk to you—and wait a minute! How did you know about—"

"I saw that too. I knew you two would be together after the party."

Maybe she was right about this—I mean she is very perceptive. She probably needs to know I will be ok, from having that dream; it probably was the only thing keeping her sane, knowing that I wasn't on the road already.

"Alice? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, yes Bella I do, but please trust me enough to do as I say. Now get in the car."

"Come on Edward, looks like you're driving." He frowned, but then he snickered and I had the sudden urge to smack him upside the head.

"Wait Bella, we need to take down the tent first." Gosh I didn't even remember where the hell we were!

"Oh! Alice, can I call you right back?"

"NO! You can't get off of the phone until you are at my house standing right in front of me." Stubborn little ballerina she is.

Alice had this way about her, very strong, bubbly, and very caring. She couldn't bare it if someone got hurt and she couldn't have done something.

She was always looking out for me. When Edward wasn't around, and I was alone she was the second in command, and she watched my back 24/7 until Edward was able to take over—or at least that's what it felt like.

But I still love her like my sister, and it pained me to hear her upset. "Ok, okay. I'll be home soon, just bare with me a little, we have to take the tent down."

"I'll be waiting." I could hear her shuffling around, probably dancing. She dances when she is nervous, and she wore her ballerina shoes almost everywhere she went.

In the background I could hear _Friends, by Band of Skulls_ playing, which was her favorite song to dance to.

I put the phone between my neck and ear, while trying to pull out the poles that seemed to be smelted into the ground.

Edward pushed me aside, "Let me handle this part, you just fold it up, and I'll help you put it into the bag." I gave him room as he tried to take the damn poles out.

A couple minutes later, we were putting the tent into the bag, and Alice was getting restless.

"Can you guys hurry up?" She squealed.

"Were trying as best we can to go faster hun, just breathe." I spoke calmly.

"Here, you take the cooler, and the sleeping bag, and I'll take the tent." Edward grabbed the things he was suppose to, and started walking off. I followed his way out, and took deep breaths.

What if Alice was right and I die today? What would I say to my friends if I knew I was going to die? What do I say to Edward?

"Bella I know what the hell your thinking and I'll be damned if God takes you away from me. He can't do this when he gave me the gift to see it happen before it does, this means I have to stop it—" The music in the background died down, and I heard jingling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting in my car." She said like it was what she always does—gets in her car when she thinks some things wrong.

Edward and I were in the truck, and he started it up.

"Why would you do such a silly thing like that?"

"I—being silly like this shouldn't surprise you. And I'm going to meet you guys out there and watch you. I'll follow you guys all the way home, if that's what it takes."

I put the phone up to my chest, so she wouldn't hear. "Edward you have to tell her we will be ok. She doesn't believe me. Tell her she doesn't have to come. _Tell her_." All of a sudden it was very important that she wasn't going to be around me.

I handed him the phone as he gave me a goofy face. "Alice, it's Edward," he paused, and I heard her yelling at him, "No; I can't do that—because she gave me an order. She gave me the order, to make sure you're calm, and I don't think it's good for you to drive when you're upset like this." He nodded, and sighed. "You're making a mistake—"He stopped in mid sentence, when she interrupted him, "You didn't tell me that no. As a matter of fact I don't really know what's going on here—elaborate for me." His eyes widened as he took in all of the information.

"Bella is safe with me. Nothing can hurt her while I'm around." He stopped and looked at me—square in the face.

"I'll give the phone back to Bella." He handed it to me, and turned his direction right onto the road, not once looking back at me.

"Alice what did you say to him?"

"I simply told him that he was one of the reasons you died. He was being reckless, and he let the truck get hit by a semi. Your blood splattered everywhere, and your head was decapitated and it landed right on his torso. Bella, this is what I saw; I have to stop this from happening."

I took deep breaths, trying not to go insane. "How can you be sure something like this is going to happen? Just because you had a dream about this Alice doesn't mean it will happen."

"Trust me." Was all she said.

The dive seemed to go on forever—until it happened.

The driver was speeding—with a semi truck.

It happened all so fast I don't even think this is what happened. The semi ran a red light, a red light that happened to be green for us.

The collision hit Edward dead on. I didn't even have time to scream. The next thing I remember, glass breaking, tinny pieces cut my face, and little speckles got in my eyes. My world ended when I heard Alice scream—then black.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh boy. I want to warn all of you readers...I'm not going to tell you why--but just be for warned that things are going to be a tear jerker. So--you have been warned. BUT I promise you that my stories will ALWAYS have a happy ending. I love a good Romance, and this is a ROMANCE story, so it shall end romantically. ^_^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Mel**


	9. Revive

**I don't own Twilight! **

**Edward: I'm not even going to say anything.**

**Melissa: But yet you still do. I'm beginning to think that you're addicted to me Eddie.**

**Edward: I'm addicted to every girl with flowing blood in her veins.**

**Jacob: That's why you should be on team Jacob Melissa. I would never want to eat you, and I'm cuddly.**

**Melissa: Right now I'm not on any team. 1. Jake sorry to say...but you are awfully hairy. And Edward just wants me cuz I smell good.**

**Edward: That's not true!**

**Jacob: I may be a wolf--but I'm not hairy all the time. Be reasonable here!**

**Melissa: *sighs* Bella help me out here.**

**Bella: Edward--don't even start. And Jake, I can always hunt up a crowbar.**

***Melissa and Bella grin***

* * *

**Chapter 9 Revive**

I stirred, and I immediately wanted to be unconscious again. My head felt numb, my eyes—well I couldn't see. Every time I tried to open them all I seen was blood.

My neck felt disconnected from my body, but it still moved with great difficulty. My chest rose with pain, and my lungs felt like they were about to fall off. My heart, and stomach felt like they were tied together, in a jumbled mess, and I felt nauseous. My heart thudding against my chest.

Edward? Edward, Edward, Edward. My head raced with is name, his smell, his touch.

I tried to move my legs, and I instantly fell to the floor of the truck. My head crashed on the side, but not before hitting what was left of the cup holders.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. My head just came up with ways on how to end this pain, and it played my death over and over again.

"Edward! Edward, can you hear me? Edward I can't see. I'm so scared." My hands tried to find my way back to the seats, and I lifted myself up with feeble and shaking arms.

I felt around until I found his head. My hands moved further down, and he felt sticky with blood. My hand moved up his chest and flipped to his neck…looking for a pulse…and there was barely a beat.

"EDWARD! Oh God don't leave me! I can't see; I don't know what to do!" I opened my eyes, and bloody tears fled from my eyes.

My body shook, with hoarse sobs, and I couldn't control my breathing any longer. My hands shook, making it useless to use them.

"Help! Help! Help! Help…help…help." My voice faded, and stopped.

I felt like Rose from the _Titanic_ movie. I was losing him, and I couldn't do anything about it.

In the distance I heard a siren, and Alice calling my name. "BELLA!" She cried.

The van skidded to a stop; bringing men out of the car, their footsteps loud as a bell.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" The man called to me.

"I can't see. But don't worry about me! Please save him! Save him! I love him! Dear God don't take him away! Save him!" I felt arms wrap around my waist, and my stomach flipped making me scream.

"It's ok miss. We're going to take care of you. You're going to be alright." I felt them take me out of Edward's truck, and I whimpered.

"Don't let him die." I whispered.

"What did she say?" One man said to another.

"I don't know. Look we got to get her out of here. Looks like she got cut in the eyes pretty bad."

"BELLA!!!!!" Alice screeched.

"Miss you need to stay away."

"No let me go with her. Please I can tell you all of her information. Please don't let me leave her." Her hand held mine tightly, and it was almost impossible to get rid of her—I knew she would put up a fight.

"Stay," I whispered.

"She wants me to stay! See let me go with you!"

"Fine but stay out of our way!" The men lifted me onto the stretcher in the ambulance.

"Bella can you still hear me sweetie?" Alice's tear droplets landed on my face.

"Yes. Did you happen to not see my ears still in contact? It's my eyes they might have to gorge out," I said trying to make a joke, but she took it the wrong way, and started crying tremendously.

I tried my best to lift my arm, and pat her back or something. But I couldn't move them. "I'm sorry hun. I'm sorry that—that I might not make it. I'm so sorry for every—"

"Don't start that with me; please don't. I can't lose my best friend. I just can't," she said quietly.

"I—" I couldn't breathe, and I started to shake convulsively.

"Not breathing!" The paramedics shuffled around frantically trying to revive me.

The electric paddles zapped through my heart, making it hurt more. Edward was dying, and I had no idea if they were taking care of him.

My head began to cloud, and I wanted to let go. I wanted to let go of my life string, the little ripping string that was holding me here in this body. It was almost broken…I just had to rip it more. Just a little tug…and I'd be gone.

My subconscious whispered what seemed to be my last thoughts, and I took a breath—

My body rocketed upwards, my eyes opened, and my breathing quickened.

Everyone gasped, when Alice only cried harder, when they seen my eyes. I could only imagine what I looked like.

"She's back on the line." One of the paramedics said.

I felt my forehead being rubbed, with gentle, caring fingers. "Bella, you got to stay strong. Do you hear me? I've never been weak for you. You have to stay strong for me. More important you have to stay with me. Remember we're supposed to be the old ladies causing havoc in the nursing homes."

I smiled, although; I didn't know if she would count it as one, as bloody as my mouth was.

"I can only try Al." I whispered.

She squeezed my hand, and I knew she would have hope I make it out alive.

"Where is he? Do you know?" I asked.

"The boy?" the paramedic said.

"Yes." I gasped.

"He is being transported to the hospital. Right this minute, he should be arriving."

My heart thudded and I prayed to God that if one of us had to die, it would be me, and He would let Edward live.

The ambulance skidded to a stop shaking me violently with the stretcher.

"Let's move her out of here."

And up I was lifted, the heroes trying to save my pathetic life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the drama! It gets better I promise! **

**Please take the time and REVIEW! I haven't gotten alot durring the previous chapters...so just take 5 seconds, and say ONE word...LOVE or if this story doesn't appeal to you DISLIKE. **

**Thank you!**

**-Mel**


	10. Making the End Notes

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn! **

__

* * *

**Chapter 10 Making The End Notes**

She was lying so helplessly on the bed. The monitor was steadily beating to the drum of her heart, the heart that wouldn't take the information it was about to receive.

Tears fall from my eyes knowing that I can't protect Bella from this. This event would change her, her personality, her sight on life, and it would change her perspective on love.

My hand instantly went out to reach for hers. It was cold and clammy, with sweat droplets. Her earthy hair was shooting in all sorts of directions, and her eyes had a blind fold on them.

Her chest was moving slowly, as it should be, in the state of slumber. I gracefully pushed the strands of hair that were invading her face, and rubbed her forehead. She stirred, but fell back into sleep.

The doctor came in, knocking twice before entering the room. "When she wakes, do you intend on telling her? Or shall I?"

The lump in my throat slid down with great difficulty, "I'll tell her. It's probably best if you don't come in until I'm done explaining."

He nodded, and left the room without another word.

Her heart monitor was under control, and then it started to pick up speed…

She tossed and turned, screaming. I got up from my chair, and gripped her shoulders, trying not to hurt her. "Bella, Bella wake up sweetie. It's a dream. Wake up."

She shot upwards, and her breath caught in her chest. "Where am I? Why can't I see? Where is Edward?!"

"Sweetie, it's Alice, and I have some things—" I choked on the words.

"What. Say it. What's wrong?" she choked as well, I knew she suspected the worst.

"I have some things to tell you…First; you are going to be fine. Your vision on the other hand…well the doctors say that you will need surgery to improve your vision, but then again it won't be perfect, and the side affects are pretty bad…"

"Tell me," she said.

"If you don't get the surgery, your vision may come back on its own, but it will go away with time. If you have the surgery, it may be more permanent, but it will fade with age as well, or—the hole thing could be a mess up leaving you blind for the rest of your life." I began to cry, and she gripped my hand in shock. I knew she suspected it, but I don't believe she wanted to hear it—no one would.

"What else? What's Edward up too? I bet he is so worried about me." She sighed, and she smiled.

I cried harder, and her smile slowly faded. "He—he left me didn't he? He's go—" she stopped the sentence so she could weep.

"I'm so sorry. Bella it's my entire fault! I could have stopped it sooner! Oh my God I told you to get on the road!" I put my hands on her bed, and my head dropped in them, while my eyes dropped the liquid substance known as tears.

She lifted her arm, and patted my back, and then she pulled my head up trying to meet my eyes with her own.

"It is not your fault. Damn it Alice, if nothing it was that bastard that hit us!" She was so mad spit was forming in her mouth, her face grew hot, and the tears could no longer be absorbed by the cloth on her eyes.

Her face streamed with tears, shaking hands, chest rising, and bile probably churning in her stomach.

"Bella—I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know how to help you with this. This is totally beyond me."

"I know! I don't know either. Oh my God! The last thing I said to him, oh my God. I didn't tell him I loved him!" She clutched her chest, as if trying to hold her heart inside.

"It's ok, Bella. I'm sure he knows you love him. I'm sure he is looking at us right now saying what a bunch of idiots we are for thinking he doesn't know. Bella he loves you so much. It's never going to change. I have seen so many things. The way his eyes would shine when you entered a room; the way you would laugh, and it would automatically make him smile…oh sweetie, he loves you so much."

"I know he does! But he doesn't know _I do_! Oh I do…I do…so much. IT HURTS!"

The doctor made his way into her room, and I was about ready to hit him back to Neptune. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Wow! Nice doc! "…but I need to talk to you about your health. If you don't mind Alice, can you lave the room?"

"Yes, I am capable of leaving the room, but no I will not." Nobody is going to take me way form her side.

"I can see that—well it was a nice try anyway." Humph, what did that mean? Butt hole…

"Bella are you aware of your capability to see?"

"You mean my ability to see black? Then yes. I knew when the glass broke…" she gulped.

"What do you want to do? You have only but a couple of hours to decide…do you want me to come back when you're ready?"

"Yes please." Dr. Smart Ass turned to leave the room, but Bella stretched out her feeble hand, "Wait—can—may I see him? I mean go to him?"

He stopped as if a boulder hit him. "No, they are running scientific tests as to why he died." With that he left the room.

"What a prick!" I couldn't help but shout the damn sentence to the world…and I hope he heard it.

She cracked a smile but it was gone like a flash. "Alice? What should I do? Keep my vision for only a little? Or do the surgery, and have it for longer, but risk my vision altogether?"

She asked it as if it was a sick game of chance…witch it was, and my heart dropped a beat.

"I don't know. What have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about chancing it, but I'm scared. I don't want to do this alone. What does Mom and Dad think? Are they even here? Do they know?"

"Yes they knew; I called them after I called 911. I told them everything I heard, and I swear I could hear their hearts break—they were so worried about you."

"What about Edward? Were they worried about him too?"

"Bella they loved him like a son. Of course they were worried."

She swallowed hard, "Can I talk to them please?"

"Yes of course hun. I'll go get them." I stood up and she grabbed my hand.

"Alice, promise you will come back to help me tell the doc what I want to do…I need you to be there with me."

"I'll be back." Was all I said, and I left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Alice really wants to kick that doctor's butt! lol. (Just so y'all know the doctor isn't Carlisle). **

**Review!**

**-Mel**


	11. Dark

**Twilight is not mine! I really wish it was though.....

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Dark**

My heart wasn't beating…how I knew this I don't know. But I knew I wasn't breathing, and there was no way to resurface to the world I once knew.

Black was everywhere. My whole mind was surrounded by the darkly death. If I were breathing I would have been crying.

Bella…No matter what, I told her I would be with her…I have to find my way to her…

My soul pushed at the empty space, and it tried to walk out of my body, sadly there was no such luck.

I automatically tried to remember what happened, thinking that maybe if I remembered, I would know something as to how to get out.

The only thing I could remember was her scream. Then the glass cutting my face, and piercing my body, like a thousand needles.

I never woke after that. My head tried to remember anything that happened afterwards…and a sense came into my mind—teeth. Sharp teeth.

My soul being poured out of my body, taken unwillingly. I remembered a voice in my head, "_Try to remember her—she holds your humanity_."

Boy was that person on crack. I'm dead, and I can't tell my baby that I'm OK. I can't tell her that I love her, I can't hold her in my arms, I can't kiss her till she says my name, I can't do a lot of things…

The last thing I said to her was, "Here, you take the cooler, and the sleeping bag and I'll take the tent." I should have said "I love you." Or at least "I'm sorry."

I should have kissed her; I should have done what she had wanted me to. I should have told her how much I needed her, how much I loved her. Hell I should have _showed_ her.

Worse yet—I'm the reason she got hurt. Oh my god. What if she died too? What happened? By this point I needed to get out, and find her.

I pushed and shoved, but still no such luck.

"_Wait. I'll come for you when the time is right. Just stay calm, please_." A males voice appeared in my mind.

"How do you know I will be fine? Where is Bella? Is she OK? Answer my questions, or I'll—"

"_You'll do what? Nothing. You can't do anything. You should be thanking me. I saved your life. Now just do me a favor if you won't say thank you—shut the hell up, and wait_."

"You saved me? Pshh. Yeah right, if I were saved, I would be able to go and kiss Bella, and hold her in my arms."

"_Wait,_" was all he said, and the voice faded from my memory.

* * *

A/N: Muhahahahaha! Who's talking to our beloved Edward? I wonder I wonder. lol

Review!!!!!!

-Mel


	12. Truth

**Chapter 12 Truth**

My parents came through the door, and I heard my mother crying. "Mom, please, no don't cry—"

She sobbed more to the sound of my voice. "Oh my baby. My baby. My beautiful baby. I can't believe this is happening! I almost lost you! Oh goodness! Poor Edward! I'm so sorry baby." I felt her short and stubby arms wrap around me, sending me motherly love into my body, giving me strength to get better.

"Mom, he is gone! He left me. Why did he leave me?" I couldn't believe I spoke, the voice that came from my lips sounded nothing like me, I sounded innocent, scared, and confused.

"He didn't leave you sweet heart. He was taken. Heaven needed another angel, I'm sorry dear," her sentence stopped, and nothing else needed to be said.

"Did you confirm the body Mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweet heart, it's him."

"Mom, he doesn't know I love him. I love him so much. I will never stop loving him, and he doesn't know that. I can't tell him."

"You will. At the funeral. Carlisle is here, making arrangements. The wake will be on Monday, and the funeral will be on Tuesday. School is canceled Monday, because most people are going to go to the wake. So you'll only miss Tuesday."

All this information was rushing to my head, and I was afraid I was going to lose my head and my eyes in the same day.

"Mom, what am I going to do about my eyes? What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know sweetie. I think you shouldn't have the surgery; because then you will have your vision no matter what, it may not be the best, but I'm sure we could get you some glasses—or something."

I reasoned her words, and thought through them, trying to decipher what the hell she was saying.

"Mom I think I want the surgery."

She gasped, and my father sighed, "Are you sure you want to take that risk, Bells?" He asked.

"Yes, I want this to go right, and I think that if I want it to go alright it will, because the world owes me that much."

A knock came erupting from the door, "Can I come in?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, you may." Charlie replied.

"I have some things I should warn you about—with the surgery. It can be hurtful, and there are other possibilities, as well. Your daughter as you very well may know; could lose her vision at once, or she may make it through the entire thing unharmed; she could also have the ability to see with one eye instead of the other. To tell you the outcome of this surgery is not possible. But I assure you she cannot die. And this will be the only thing that she will take with her when she goes home."

"You make it sound better than dying." I whispered.

"Isn't it? I would rather be blind than die, in an accident like yours, you should be happy that you survived."

"What's your name?" I asked. I was wondering how a person could actually say something like that, wanting to be blind than die...wouldn't you want to be able to see all the beautiful things around you?

"Dr. Welkins." He replied.

"First name?"

"Dick." _Figures._

_***_

The time was 6:46 P.M. Saturday, September 24, 2009. _Time for me to go into surgery_.

I had no clue if I shall be able to see the wondrous world I live in ever again. I didn't know if I would be able to even function again after the accident.

People surrounded me, Doctors, nurses, people I loved. They were walking into the surgical room, the room that could possibly hold the secret as to if I shall ever see.

"She'll need some heavy anesthetics. Make sure she is comfortable. Can you hear me Bella? Count down from ten for me please."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…" I was out.

I felt my body take the rest it had been waiting for. Floating in an empty nothing made me feel whole again. I felt like I could imagine anything in here, and have it become partly true.

I felt like I could see Edward again…

My mind immediately searched for his perfect form. His emerald diamond eyes, his bronze Elvis-Messed-Up- Hair, his cute dimples, the way his cheeks would light up when he did something silly.

There he was…my perfect _imaginary_ Edward.

He swept me off of my feet, twirling me, and dancing with me. "I'll love you forever Bella." He whispered.

"I'm sorry it was my entire fault. You died after we had that fight. I'm so sorry. I need to tell you I love you. I love you so much. And I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."

He wiped away my tears, and I felt hole. I felt like when I woke up I could see, and he would walk in the room and tell me how beautiful I looked.

"I love you so much Bella. Don't ever forget that I love you. Don't you ever forget. Do you hear me? Don't ever forget…even if I do, don't forget with me. I love you." He pulled my face closer to his, and placed sweet little kisses anywhere he could reach.

"I won't. I won't ever forget, I promise." I sniffled, and he smiled, it was too sad for my liking so I kissed at the corner of his mouth making it turn into a beautiful crooked grin.

"I should get going Bella…"

"NO! Stay with me a little big longer please. I won't see you for so long…please just stay with me a little bit longer." His eyes drooped and a couple tears leaked from his face.

"I can't stay any longer. He—is calling me. I can't stay, but I want to so much. Oh Bella. I'll try to come back, I will. I'll try."

"What do you mean? He's calling you? Don't go! Please! I need you! Edward I need you!"

He choked on his sobs, "I have to go." He stepped back slowly every second vanishing from my vision.

"NOOOO! Come back! Come back! Let me go with you! Edward wait for me!" I started running after him, tripping on thin air. "No! Help me get up! I can't get up!"

The dark void began to swallow me. I screamed, and screeched, but my hero didn't come. For once he wasn't there to protect me any more.

My head swirled into another room. A white room, filled with light.

I tried to imagine Edward. I tried with all of my might, to create him holding me, or to create his smile, but all I got was a throbbing to my head.

I wasn't even truly awake. I guess this is like between the state of wake and rest.

"He won't remember you ya know."

I gasped and turned to find a guy sitting on the endless floor. He had messy blonde hair, and eyes like topaz. His skin was so pale; he looked like he was part of the white room.

"What?"

"He won't remember you. Edward—I think his name is. Right?"

"Yes, that's his name. But _who_ are you, and _what_ are you talking about, and _why_ won't he remember me?" I asked.

"I cannot answer some of your questions, but I can answer one. He won't remember you because of what he is. He won't remember because you hold his heart, and something even greater."

"What do you mean 'and something even greater'?"

"You will find out in due time."

"I don't understand…what's happening? Is this even real?"

"This is reality. Or more like what you thought was fantasy is now reality."

I couldn't understand what this dude was saying, and I was irritable, making me want to hit him until he told me some damn answers.

"I'm sorry but you're crazy. Wait nope—I'm crazy because this isn't real. I'm imagining this because I'm supposed to be in surgery right now, and I think I'm losing my head because Edward is dead." Even in my imagination my heart pounded like it would escape at any moment.

The boy smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and whispered, "I'll be seeing you soon miss." He—like Edward—stepped back into the white void, and slowly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was an intense scene. I really don't like all the drama, and all the soppy sorrow going on, so it will have to be cleared up soon. lol.**

**What do y'all think about the "mystery man". Who do ya think it is??? Muahahahaha. I'm a sneaky little devil aren't I? lol. xD**

**Review! =-)**

**-Melissa**


	13. Screams

******A/N: I just wanted to apologize for all of the drama. I do want to give you my word that the problems with Bella will get sorted out, and everything will get much better. **

**This chapter should give you little ideas as to how things will get better, because guess who is coming to help out with the absence of Edward? Can y'all guess? lol This Chapter was kind of fun, I tried to put some funny lines to liven the story a bit. Sorry for all the tears!!!! **

**

* * *

******

Chapter 13 Screams

The car ride back to Bella's house was long and dreary.

Bella just looked out the window, while her mother just kept looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Even though Bella couldn't see colors or even identify some shapes, she still looked out that window, maybe hoping that some familiar shapes would appear.

_My sister is nearly blind. Why did this universe have to be so cruel? She deserved her vision back! She lost so much…I would gladly give her my eyes, if that were possible._

_And that doctor! Ohhh! If I ever see that god awful man again I will sick the nurses on him! What a horrible man._

_The first thing he said to Bella was: "You're vision has worsened, but you're not completely blind, so I guess that's a plus…"_

When he said that, I nearly took a chair, and started beating him with it.

The fact that he couldn't act sympathetic made me want to throw him out of a window. Bella has lost some of the things that are most important to her, and he comes through the door acting like a-know-it-all-doctor, no perspective of faith at all.

I crossed my arms, and Mrs. Swan looked at me, and smiled slightly.

Bella just kept looking out of the window.

I was beginning to worry about her, because she took the news quite well. It was like she knew all along that this was going to happen, and she wanted it to.

Why she was blaming herself I had no clue. She wasn't the one driving, she wasn't the reason she got in the car. If it was anyone's fault it should be mine, and the drivers.

I tried to tell her that she was innocent, but she replied with a "And who's fault is it Alice? Yours? I don't think so. Don't you even try to blame this grief on yourself! I may be blind but so help me I will beat you with a stick!" She made me smile, but it was too bad she couldn't see it.

Next to me Bella sighed, and I tapped her on the shoulder. "Bella, what's up? Talk to me hun."

"I just wish I knew where we are."

"We're almost home. Almost there," I whispered.

She nodded, and I let out a breath I didn't know was being held in.

A couple minutes later we started to pull into home.

Bella's house always felt like a second home to me. It was a white cape cod, with black shutters, two stories, with a basement, and it was on a hill. That made for great fun to go sledding on in the winter.

She had five acres, and Bella's room window looked over her whole land. In the morning when we got up, and the sun was rising, we would look out her window, and see the sun shine over her yard. It was simply beautiful.

"We're home hun." I said. I took her arm in mine, and escorted her out of the car and up to her room.

When I opened the door, I sighed in relief, the beautiful blue, purple, calming colors in Bella's room were wonderful.

I set Bella on her bed, and made my way over to her bookshelf. "Want me to read you a book?" I asked.

"Umm. Yes please. Can you read _Kissed by an angel_?"

I went to look for the book, and when I found it I smiled. The book looked like it had been read five million times. The binding was all scratched up, and pages were falling out.

"It's my favorite book, and I love the romance in it," she said. I turned to look at her, and she was smiling, probably thinking of the book in its state.

I sat on her bed, and started running my fingers through the pages, "Is there a certain spot you want me to read?"

"Hmm. Try page 218 on the third part of the book." I did as she said and quickly scanned the page. It was about losing your true love. Ivy—the main character—lost her love in a car accident, and he became an angel. Tristan—the angel—watches over Ivy, but he has to leave, once his mission is over with. This was the last chapter, the one where Tristan leaves Ivy, telling her he loves her.

My eyes water and I began to read with a shaky voice. Bella listened intently when Tristan was observing Ivy from afar.

Tristan realized that he couldn't talk to Ivy anymore, because he finished his mission, and other angels couldn't see him. So he decided to pray, pray for another chance to tell Ivy he loves her.

His wish was granted and he made his way over to Ivy. Ivy tears up when she realizes that he has to leave.

"I love you Ivy, I'll never stop loving you." Tristan whispered, and Bella sighed.

Ivy began crying, and Bella's eyes began to water.

The chapter ended and Tristan faded into a white light. Once more whispering "I love you."

Bella could no longer hold in her tears. "Alice. Do you think Edward is an angel?" She sobbed, and I took her in my arms.

"I don't know. But I would like to believe that he is. And now that I think about it—I'm pretty sure he is. I bet he is looking at us right now, and crying with us. I bet he is trying to say he loves you." I shouldn't have said those things because she whimpered, and sobbed harder.

"Oh I didn't mean that!" _Oh goodness what am I going to do?! _I rubbed her back, trying anything to soothe her.

"Alice, I believe in angels. Why can't he talk to me? Why can't I see him?" She stopped crying, and whimpered, "Oh that's why."

"I don't think it matters. I think that you could see anything magical, because that would be just too unfair."

"Yeah, well taking away my vision, and Edward, was too unfair, but the big guy seems to not care."

"Bella, don't say that. I'm sure He cares; I'm sure He cares a lot. And I'm positive that Edward will make his way over here." I threaded my fingers through her hair, and ran them like a comb.

"I don't think he cares about me anymore. You know why? Because I had a dream when I was in the operating room. Edward left me because he said He was calling him. I don't think he loves me anymore. In fact I don't think he loved me at all. I probably was just one of his hook-ups. But I mean his best friend! How could he do that to me? Oh gosh, what if he never meant all of those things he said to me! What if he was telling me the truth when he said he never beat those people that were mean to me?!" I stopped her from talking because it was bull shit.

"Bella shut up! He loves you, and I'll go to the damn grave and come back with him as a bloody dead pulp if he didn't!"

She sniffled, and I took a tissue to wipe her tears away.

"Alice can you spend the night? And can you call Rose too? I miss her so much."

"Yes I sure can!" Speaking of Rosalie, I don't think she knew the results of the surgery yet. I called her after I called Bella's parents when I heard the crash, but I haven't called her yet to let her know what has happened.

"Hold on a second," I got up to get my phone out of my purse. The phone rang twice before I heard a "YELLOW!" from the other line.

"Gosh Rose. It's Alice. I'm at Bella's, and I would like it very much if you could come over _right now_. Bella has missed your company, and would like to get a big hug from you."

"Bella! How's my sista doing?"

"Not—good. I—look just come over and see for yourself. I can't say it Rose."

"…I'm on my way." I heard her jump into her car, and start the ignition.

"Be there with the chocolate in 15 minutes tops." I heard the dial tone make its entrance.

"Will she be here soon?" Bella asked a new hope in her voice.

I put my phone away and crept back to Bella's side.

"Is she on her way Alice?" she asked wishing with all her might that Rose was on her way.

"Yes, she said she will be here with the chocolate in about 15. You know how Rose is with her chocolate." She giggled, and for what seemed like a long time it didn't fade away with sadness.

"Wake me when she gets here please."

"Ok sweetie. Go to sleep." She plopped her head on the pillow, and began to breathe slowly. I started to rub her forehead, and trace around her cheeks, and soon she began her slumber.

To pass the time I began to read _Kiss of an Angel_ from the beginning.

Half way through chapter 2, I heard a loud anxious knock on the door.

"Coming!" I leapt off the bed, and rushed to the door. I nearly ran Mrs. Swan over trying to answer it.

It opened as soon as I turned the knob with the slightest touch. "Alice!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rose!" I bellowed.

She dropped all of her things right then and there to hug me on the spot.

If it weren't for Rosalie, I don't think I could handle this situation alone, I would probably go insane.

"How's ma other girl?" She asked picking up her things, and walking to the stair case.

"I'm ok, but she is sleeping…Rose, she can't see that well anymore…she's nearly blind…"

Her eyes grew wide, and tear droplets ran down her cheeks with grace. She began to move faster up the steps, as I followed.

She dropped her stuff in the hallway, before entering Bella's room.

She quietly examined the sleeping figure in her bed, and began to sob.

"What happened?! Who was the crazy ass man to hit them? I want piece of his flank!" She roared.

"Rose calm down! I need to tell you…you have to be quiet or she will wake screaming. She can't see at all, until a couple minutes after. It's so hard for her to see, her eyes really strain even to see shapes. The best she could probably see is black with a darker shade outlining the shapes. Oh Rose, I don't know what to do," my knees began to wobble, and I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me in a hug.

"We'll get through this together. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I brought the chocolates, so things will be ok soon." I perked up a little bit, and Bella stirred.

"She told me to wake her up when you got here…" I moved closer to Bella's side, Rosalie followed me standing in front of Bella's face and I standing in back of her.

"Bella," I whispered shaking her shoulder.

"Bella, wake up sweetie." Rosalie whispered. "I'm here, and so that means it's time to party."

Bella started to open her eyes, and she gasped. "Rosalie?! Rose where are you!"

"I'm right here. Right in front of you." Rose took Bella's hands in hers, and guided them to her face.

"Rose!"

"I know honey." Was all she could manage to say.

Bella scooted back, "Lay down."

Rosalie hopped on the bed, "Alice, lay down too. I want both of my buds with me. It makes me feel safe."

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah Rose anything."

"What happened? What was it like being in an accident?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer."

"Rose, can we not talk about this yet? Please—" She choked on tears.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bells, just sleep it away. Close your eyes, and dream better things, Alice and I will watch over you."

Bella's sobs died down and her breaths turned slow and rhythmic.

"I don't think she will ever be the same again Rose. I don't know how she will get over him. She loved him so much, and he loved her. God I seen them getting married and having babies! I don't know how we can help her with this pain." My arm wrapped around Bella.

"I don't know Alice, but we have to try. We can't leave her in the dark like this. Especially now." Rosalie's hand went to straiten out Bella's loose hair.

"Let's sleep it over. We need our rest." My eyes closed, and I began to dream of a place so warm, vibrant, and welcoming.

_The forest_. I thought.

The trees sprawled out in every direction made me think of a homey place, where everything and everyone looked out for each other.

The birds chirped, and the squirrels scampered off to find nuts as crazy as they are.

To the distance the seen began to change…

A small party was being held…no scratch that, it turned out to be a big bash, with tons of people grouping together, and making out like sloppy dogs.

The music blasting loudly from all the insanely large speakers. _A bar…_

Two strange boys were sitting at the bar, and ordering drinks. One had messy blonde hair with topaz eyes, and the other had bronze, with topaz eyes, and a certain red rim to it. I shivered as my body went up to a seat by them.

When I sat down they nearly budged. I told the tender what I would like and the boy turned to face me…I gasped in mock horror.

_Edward, Edward, Edward! He's here?! He looks DEAD! What's going on?!_

He looked at me with a sideways expression, his lips puckering, cheeks flushed, eyes staring at the base of my throat, looking famished…as if the drink he just chugged did him no justice.

The boy turned to my side at once. "Leave her alone man!"

I woke up hearing blood curdling screams from Bella.

**Bella**

Running. I knew I was running. From who, I didn't know. But I knew I had to survive, because this thing that was chasing me was scarier than reality.

I knew it was a man, with golden hair, like silk and tall broad shoulders…a boy perhaps; but with the visual appearance of a man. He has the strength of a man that's for sure, but his eyes look troubled, sad, and forgetful.

I reached an ally, and I stepped into the light; the boy following me. "Wait. I can't go into the light. It hurts too much. Bella," the boys hand reached out, and grasped my arm, "I need to hold you. Come out of the light and let me hold you."

"What if the light is the only thing that protects me," I tried to slide away from his tight and tough arms, "I will not abandon things that protect me for your own gain."

"I don't want to hurt you. Damn it I love you! How could I hurt something I love," his body shook with great intensity, "Please come out! I need you. Bella—don't forget me."

"I haven't forgotten you, because I don't know you. How could I forget someone I don't know? I never forget," my head repeating his voice, and how I possibly may have heard it before, "How do you know I know you?"

"Bell—Peaches! It's me! God, don't forget like I am! Come out of there," his arms pulled on mine, trying to make me come out of my safe heaven, "Come out and I'll prove to you who I am."

"No! You're not Edward! The Edward I love died! No," he pulled me into his chest, "Let me go!" I struggled, and screeched like I never have before.

"Look at me," his hand pulled my face up to meet his, and what I seen shocked me to my very core. A boy, that looked aged enough to be 19, with hazel eyes, golden silk like hair, and a beautiful crooked grin, with the most adorable dimples I had ever seen stared back at me.

"It's me Bells. I've changed and I can't tell you why, or how, but I'm still me. I still have feelings, but I may forget them very soon," both his hands cupped my face and pulled me inches closer to his beautifully sculpted form, "I love you. It was always you Bells. You were the one. I knew it, that gut wrenching feeling in my stomach told me so. Bella it's me. Remember that, if I remember I will stop at nothing, Bells nothing, to come for you."

My eyes just kept staring at his perfection. How had he changed? How had he gotten even closer to perfection? How was he even alive? These were the things I must know, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"How—how will you find me? Edward how are you alive? Why are you in my dreams? Why are you making this harder for me? WHY!?" he shrunk back from my voice when he heard the furry in it.

"I—I will find you because I know where you live dummy. I can't answer the 'How are you alive' question, but I can answer the dream bid… You miss me, and well I missed you, and this is the only way to communicate," I was just about to ask him about communicating, but he cut me off with a sweet kiss.

"As for the last question…I don't want this to be harder for you. I know this must hurt an awful lot, but I had to tell you I loved you one last time…if it's too late."

His eyes lowered and I kissed his lower lip, making him look back up at me with laughter in his eyes.

"Edward about—about the camping trip…that morning—I don't care that we didn't—become more intimate, I just…I love you too, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know that those would be our last words, I didn't know!"

"It's ok love. It's all going to be ok," his hug was even accurate in my dreams. His arms wrapped around my waist perfectly, like we were made to fit together.

I smiled thinking 'is it possible to lose your virginity in your dreams?' Just on time Edward asked, "What's so funny?"

I blushed thinking what I was about to ask would sound insanely silly, "I was just thinking 'is is possible to lose…your…virginity in your dreams?'"

I felt his muscles tense and his intake of breath, "I know you can have sex in your dreams Bells I just don't know if you would—" I cut him off short with a passionate kiss.

"Bella—you're testing my control." I sighed; he wasn't going to pull that again.

"Don't say anything, and just kiss me," he smiled slightly, and placed his hands on my waist. They explored, and traveled up my sides, all the while taking my top with them.

He left my lips, making me pout, and then began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest.

I opened my eyes and the area around us was swirling, changing direction, shape, and color. In the distance I could now see a luxurious bedroom.

He lifted me up, my legs circling around his waist holding on to him. He quickly maneuvered over to the bed, and laid me on it. Looking at him slowly get on the bed and straddle me, made my heart pound fiercely in my chest. It was finally going to happen, dream or not, this was our moment.

I suddenly became self conscious when he took off my top and stared at my chest. All bad feelings went away when he told me, "Bella, baby you're beautiful." I smiled knowing that my blush has now reached a new level of color.

He quickly took off his top, but when he looked back at me his eyes had changed. A dark burgundy red, with pupils like slits. "Edward, are you ok?" I shakily asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine—I just, oh God not now," he groaned. "Bella you need to go. I'm sorry, we can't do this now."

"But—" I started to protest.

"Bella I can't do this without wanting to—JUST GO!" He pushed me off the bed, and put his face in his hands, "Bella I love you— run!"

I didn't budge; I got back up, and moved to him by the bed, resting my hand on his chest, feeling him breathe slowly. "Tell me what's going on. I won't go until you tell me."

"Bella!" He jumped on me, rolling us on the ground, making absurd growling noises. He got me into a pin hold, opened his mouth and placed it on my neck. "I told you to leave," he growled hungrily.

"I don't know what's going on. Tell me Edward. I'm scared, what are you going to do?" he licked my neck all the way to my jaw.

"The blood that runs in your veins is teasing me, and I want it!" My eyes widened and just then had I realized what I was into. My pulse picked up speed, and I realized that might make him hungrier. This was the kind of position that no one would ever dream about being in…except me.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Baby…" one single tear dripped down his face; I put on a brave face and kissed it away.

"I would rather you kill me so we could be together, than to not live without you." I smiled while he bent towards my neck, and bit me. I screamed, and screamed, thinking that this pain had to be real, and this couldn't be a dream after all.

The pain and the sensation were twining together, surging as one making it impossible to forget. The pain from the impact was excruciating, while the sensation of giving Edward 'life' was ecstatic.

He bit down harder, and that was the last straw. I felt my body getting weaker, and my arms becoming limp. I screamed, trying anything to make the feeling stop.

"Bella!" Someone screamed my name, "Bella wake up! It's just a dream! Hun wake up!" you could hear the tears in this girl's voice.

"Bella its ok; wake up dear!" It suddenly dawned on me that I _was_ dreaming; once I had realized that this was all imaginary, the scene began to melt, like paint with water splattered all over it; the colors all swirling together, colliding, and cascading down with my imagination.

I shot up in my dark room, forgetting that I was basically blind. "Bella, goodness what were you dreaming about?" arms flew out of nowhere, grabbing my waist and my shoulders. "We thought you were in pain."

"It felt like it. I don't know what was happening before it was too late. I lost him again." I took deep breaths, trying to remember how it felt when he kissed me, and how it felt to be together again.

"Tell me your dream, and maybe we can make some sense out of it," Alice kindly suggested.

"I was run—" _don't tell them anything._ "I was running to save Edward, before it was too late. We were in the truck, but the subconscious me was outside of the truck. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I know what you mean," Alice said.

"Well—I tried to tell him to stop the car sooner, so we wouldn't get hit. But it happened and I seen the whole thing. I saw his head hit the door, and my face collide with the glass…" I took big gulps of air. I was telling my best friends a lie just because a voice in the back of my head told me not to. What kind of crazy am I?

The scariest part of this whole thing was that I was telling them something that actually happened, my head automatically thought of the scene I was setting out for them, and I inwardly cringed.

I flashed to when I was being bulled out of the truck, and I had to leave Edward, the last chance I had to tell him I loved him. "I lost him again, but this time I screamed 'I love you'…so I think he knows…I hope," my voice choking on little sobs.

I knew deep in my heart that it was possible Edward was alright. I still didn't know where this intuition was coming from, but still just this little bit of information made me feel a lot better. I smiled while the girls mumbled things to one another, not bothering trying to hide anything from me.

"I think she might be seeing him Rose," Alice concluded.

"What? I don't understand," Rosalie sighed.

"Well…I had a dream about him just now…and I think Bella might be experiencing the same thing…with more…intimate details."

How the hell was Alice so damn perceptive?! How does she know these things? For God's sakes she couldn't even see my eyes!

I felt the bed shift around me, and I knew my friends were about to question my sanity all together. "Bella we'll be right back," Rose squeaked.

"Take your time it's not like I'm going any where." I sighed. Trying to make myself sound bored and innocent, anything so they would leave.

"Promise you wont do anything stupid Bella," Alice asked.

"I promise, cross my heart, and hope to die; you can gorge needles in my eyes." The girls got up, and walked out into the open hallway; Rosalie slightly dragging her feet with tiredness, and Alice walking at almost a sprint to be out of the saddened room.

Rosalie lazily closed the door behind her and they immediately began their ramblings.

I rolled to the side of my bed, draped my legs over the side and slipped the way down. I spread my arms open trying to feel my way around so as to not hit anything. As I got closer to the door I heard Alice, and Rosalie's conversation.

"Rose understand this—Bella is having dreams about Edward, because she has been in a dramatic event. **But** I think that she is _actually communicating_ with him. Like he is actually there in the dream with her."

"So you think she is—doing stuff with him? For God's sakes Alice what's the problem!"

"Rose, something is fishy about this. I feel like something is off. Like some thing is fake. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We have to watch her. Make sure nothing unusual is around. I have a feeling the Wake will be difficult—for both obvious reasons."

Both were quiet, until I heard a noise like shuffling around. "Rose what are you looking for?"

"Jacob was over right before you called me. He wanted to give Bella something. He said he would be over as soon as possible."

Jacob? Jacob wanted to see me? I haven't heard from him since last winter. He had to go out with Billy—his dad—on a huge trip. He didn't tell me why or more importantly _where_ he was going, but he told me it was like a move. Not a permanent move—but a move none the less.

I had asked him when he would be back, and he had told me he didn't know.

So now he was back? And the first person he contacts is Rose. That thought made my heart drop a little bit. After all her was another one of my best friends. I've known him since I was a little kid. Charlie used to hang out with Billy all the time. And so one day Charlie had to bring me along on a fishing trip with Billy, and Billy requested that his son—Jacob—come with us.

That was the start to our friendship.

I can't believe he didn't call _me_ first.

"Rose. What was Jacob doing at your house? Why didn't he call me or Bella?" Alice asked.

"He said he tried to call you, but your phone was busy, and he tried Edward's, but his was busy too. So he called Bella's home and she wasn't there. I was the last resort."

"When did he get here? Today? Yesterday? Rose I think he needs to get over here _now_."

"Relax Alice. He said he would be here as soon as he can."

"Oh fine! Boy is he going to get it. He should have told us ahead of time, maybe if we would have known we would have had a party, and this whole thing could have been avoided."

"Don't blame this on him Alice," Rosalie warned.

"I know—I know. I'm just peeved."

"It has to get better sooner or later."

"I hope so Rose," I heard Alice's graceful footsteps get closer to the door, and I panicked.

I turned, and tried to run softly to my bed and make it look like I was asleep, but I fell being the big clumsy goof I am. "Ow!" I yelled. "Oh Gosh! I hit my leg! Alice!" I wined.

The door swung open and both girls came out with strangled breaths. "Oh Bella! We told you not to eaves drop!" Rose said angrily.

"I wasn't eaves dropping; I had to go to the bathroom. FYI, I have a weak bladder. And I can barely see."

"Uhu, then tell me why you're facing the bed, and not the door?" She sniggered.

"Oh damn!" I sighed giving up. She could be so observant some times.

"Come on Bells," Alice helped me up, and Rose lifted the other side of me, and together they set me on the bed. "Go to sleep now. Tomorrow's a long day."

"Oh and Bells," Rosalie asked.

"Yeah Rose?"

"Jacob will be here to visit soon. And he gave this to you, it's a dream catcher."

* * *

A/N: Awe! I was so happy because I got to put in the dream catcher that Jacob gives Bella in New Moon. Hope that gives you guys some good feelings. I'm really trying to pick up the speed, and get to all the good lovey parts. Chapters will be coming out quickly, because I have about 3 more done, I just have to edit them.

Love y'all! Keep reading, and REVIEW!

-Mel


	14. Wake

**Chapter 14 Wake **

The girls were helping me into my black mourning dress. My arms were draped over my head, and I instantly thought of the way Edward danced with me at the party. The way his fingers intertwined with mine. The way he lifted me off of my feet and onto his…

"Bella is that too tight?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Oh the tie, its perfect—thanks."

"You're zoning out Bells. Whatcha thinking about?" Rose asked.

"Isn't it obvious _it's his Wake_. She's thinking about _him_." Alice replied.

So we were already down to not saying Edward's name while I was around? Wow what a day this is.

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the time it took them to put me together. But when Alice tried to put something powdery on my face, I told her to put the damn make-up away or I was going to throw it in the toilet and flush, not once asking the Fashion Goddess for forgiveness. She quickly repelled the brush from my face, and put her things away.

Once all of us were in the car, everyone got really uncomfortable and edgy. I didn't want to believe we were going to Edward's wake. I didn't want to believe that he would be gone for the rest of my life. I didn't want to believe that he would be gone, and we wouldn't get married, nor have babies…so I didn't.

Just for the week, I would go to Edward's wake, tomorrow I would go to his funeral, and the next day at school I would probably break down at lunch, then repeat the process until it finished. But during that time I wouldn't give up on the fact that he wouldn't be there for me. He would come back. I just had to believe.

"Bella, were here." Alice took my hand, and tried to pull me out of the car without pain.

"Bella!" some one screamed. "Bella! Bella!"

"Will you please be quiet young man, this is a funeral home." Another mourner asked.

"Sorry," the voice was closer to my hearing range, "Hey Alice! Rose! Bella…"

Strong arms, took me into a very warm chest, and I felt better with this person by my side. "Bella, it's me…Jacob."

"Jake? Jake! You—" my voice quivered, "You're here."

"I'm here Bells." His hands stroked my back, and he brought me closer to his body, his head rested in my hair, "Bella I'm so glad you're ok," he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. I have a lot to explain…don't I?"

"The hell you do Jacob Black!" Alice screeched.

"Ehem," the woman asked us to be quiet again and all four of us said "Sorry."

"Bells, do you want…do you want to go say 'bye?" Jacob started to pull me to a cold room that smelled of tears. Literally—the place smelled of sorrow, and tears. The heat was unbearable, and I wondered if I was heating because Jake was so close to me, or if I was nervous about feeling Edward, cold, solid, and clammy.

"Oh God—" Rose whimpered.

"Oh Goodness…Edward." Alice whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jake murmured.

My hand reached out instantly to touch Edwards face, and what they touched shocked me to the bone. Edward's skin was so cold, hard like stone, but soft, it was so soft. I started to sniffle, and then arms were wrapping all over my body—the most detectable were Jacob's.

"He feels so soft," I whispered. "Who wants to go first?" I asked not having the stomach to speak yet.

"Edward—man I'm sorry I haven't been here to talk to you more—I should have called more often, I should have checked up on you guys. I'm sorry that you had to go man. We'll miss you." Jacob said, and I detected a little quiver in his voice, like he was going to break down.

"You were always willing to help me out. Whenever I needed a ride because Mom would take away my Porche…you'd come over, and I'd ask you to go shopping. You would never want to go, you'd just call Rose and tell her to get her ass over there, and take me. But after I begged—you'd come with me, AND you'd carry my shopping bags—all 10 of them.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything more." Alice hugged me tighter, and I patted her head.

"I'm sorry for being a stick in the mud when you asked that guy out for me. I was begging for a boyfriend, and you found a good decent guy that wouldn't just want me for my looks… How did I repay you? 'Edward I can't believe you asked out that loser!' And then you got the boot out of my room. I'm sorry, and I wish we could have been better friends." Rosalie whispered.

Now it was my turn. What was I sorry for the most? I was sorry for everything the most. Well this could take ten years…

"Edward—I—I'm sorry that I didn't speak up. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I liked you sooner. Both of us would have been spared a lot of time, and pain." I took a deep breath and then I continued, "I'm sorry for asking you for the most ridiculous things. Things that got you into trouble. I'm sorry that we got into that fight, and I'm sorry that I didn't apologize. It was such a stupid thing to argue about, and to have it be our last words—so stupid.

"But—Edward—there is one thing that I will never be sorry for. I will never be sorry for loving you, and I will always love you forever." With the last two sentences, I started to cry. "Goodbye Edward, but not forever."

My hand traveled and soon found his lips. I brought my hand up to mine and kissed it, then placed it on Edward's.

"I need to sit down," Alice said.

"Don't forget to take me with you." I said.

"I'll get her," Jake said. His arms steadied me and helped me maneuver over all the purses, and in my case, death traps in my way. When I sat down on a chair, I released a breath that I had been holding in for a very long time.

Jake pulled up a chair by me, and rested his arm around my shoulders. "Bells, I know this isn't a good day and all…but is it possible for us to talk? Out of the public eye? When all this is over of course."

"Yeah, sure Jake."

"Whew—ok good, cuz I wasn't going to take no for an answer." I smiled, Jake was truly back.

"Answer me one question right now Jake."

"Yeah Bells?"

"How long are you here for?"

He took a long pause, and then he took a deep breath, "Forever. I'm here forever, as long as you need me Bells."

**Alice**

I watched Bella and Jacob get re-acquainted, and my eyes blurred. My nose itched witch was really weird. I never got nose itches. My body was beginning to tingle, and I knew I should go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." I told no one in particular.

I rushed as fast as my little feet could carry me to the restroom. I moved my way into a stall, and the vision began.

**Bella**

"Bella!" Another hug from another person I had to guess at—although this one was easy.

"Elisabeth," It was so great to have her here, even though it was for her own son's wake, it was still nice to see her—or in my case hear her—she was like my second mother, and she gave me another comfort system.

"Bella," another set of arms came out of nowhere to embrace me in another hug. This time—yet again—I knew who the mystery hugger was.

"Mr. Mason," my arms wrapped around him, and I couldn't help but cry a little bit more. This man was Edward's father, the boy who I loved, and Carlisle was the only one who was close enough of a resemblance to him. I wished I could see just for today. I wished with all my might that I could see. But nothing happened.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you're ok. Darling we we're so worried about you," that's Elisabeth for you, always caring, never once not sharing.

"I'm fine now Elisabeth, really, I just—I'm sorry." What else was there to say? How could I tell Edward's parents how he truly meant to me? How could I explain what he meant to the world? There were no words for these explanations that I wanted to voice.

"It's ok Sweetie. We're just glad that you're ok." Elisabeth patted me on my back, then she excused herself, trying to say her goodbyes to Edward I supposed.

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How are you going to do it?" I don't know how in the hell he knew what I was talking about because I wasn't making any sense at all, even to myself, but somehow he knew what I meant.

"I don't know Bella. All I can do is hope." And that's all I can do too. All I can do is hope that he is somehow alive, and he will find me, and somehow we can be together.

But my body tensed when I thought of my fingers colliding with the cold, hard, and soft skin that is now Edward's resting state. And with that mental picture in my mind, all my hope was shattered.

"Bella!" I was getting so annoyed by my name now, that I was about ready to legally change it.

"What?"

"Bella I have some good news!" Alice squealed, nearly jumping up and down.

"Well if it's so good that you're jumping up and down, maybe I should know?" I asked, hopefully something happy, like a box of bunnies, would be on my door step when I get home.

"I can't—I can't really _tell_ you," you could hear the frown and utter disappointment in her voice as she stated that.

"Why not?"

"Because—it's the future—but I can tell you that things are going to get so much better."

"How do you know this Alice?"

"Silly girl. Why should you doubt me? Is it because I'm small?"

"No, of course not Alice—I just want to know why you're so happy. Humph, well maybe it will wear off on me huh?"

"It will soon." She took my hand in hers, "I promise."

Everyone was packing up for the day. Jacob told me it was 10 P.M and I could believe it. My body ached, and my eyes were feeling like they were strained for being open for so long.

"Bella, do you still want to go and talk tonight?" Jacob asked, with some sense of hope in his voice. How could I say no to someone who still had hope?

"Sure, I can hold up for another hour or so."

I could just picture the grin on that boys face when he lifted me up into a huge bear hug. "Jake I can't—can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He put me down gently, and once I was on the ground I wish I didn't have legs, or at least I wanted a wheel chair. I was so exhausted.

"Bells? You ok? Want me to carry you?" Jacob was only here, what, for 28 hours tops, and he already knew me as well as he did before he left. How can people do that?

"How can you guys do that?"

"Do what?" he said confused.

"Read me like and open book. It's not fair."

"You're just easy to read Bells." He started to grab my calves, and then his other arm wrapped around my chest, "Up you go." Jacob was caring me bridal style—wonderful.

It actually felt kind of nice to be in his arms. The movements he made while walking were comfortable, and I felt like I could sleep in his arms for a while. "Bella!" I groaned. Who could possibly want my attention _now_?

"Hey, Mike. Haven't seen you in a while," Jacob answered my question for me.

I hated Mike. He was just so—puppy dog like. With the big blue eyes, that you _think_ you can trust. When actually, he spills all of your secrets to the first hoe he sees. _Why thank you boyfriend number two._

Panic suddenly coursed through my spine. This was the first time I would have to face Mike without Edward. Edward was the one to beat the living crap out of Mike when he was caught with Jessica Stanley, while dating me.

"Jake," I whispered. "Get me out."

"Hey Bella," Mike said, a little too close for my liking. "I'm sorry to hear about Edward, I tried to come to the Wake—but I guess I'm late."

_Your damn tootn' you're late_. "Yeah, the wake lasted from 10-10P.M. Weird that you missed a twelve hour period."

"Well—I had some other _things_ to take care of today." Uh, ew, gross.

"Ok, um, Mike we really got to go—unless you want me to drop Bells off at the _Chief's _house, then I could stop back over here, and show you how to be early the next time someone needs your sympathy." Jacob was tense and I had to stifle a giggle, because I'm pretty sure that Mike pissed his pants.

"Bye Bella—Jacob."

"Bye mutt." Jacob sniggered.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"No problem Bella."

The ride home was long, even with Jake as my driver. He kept the drive silent, until we were getting close to home. "Bella," Jake pulled the car over. "We really need to talk. I need to explain why I left."

"I would like an explanation as to why you left Jake, but the thing I want to know is why you never called us. We missed you a lot. I missed you."

"I know. I just—ok here's how this started. My dad needed to go to," Jake struggled with his wording, and I knew this was hard for him. I didn't understand why though. "He needed to go on a huge trip to—Canada. There was some things going on, things that included me. So I needed to go and sort things out with—people. We had to stay longer than we thought, because—I got sick. And I was sick for a while. The people that we had to meet had this—this disease, and I guess—I kind of got it from them. I—God this is so hard." Jake was silent for a while before speaking again.

"We just got back about two days ago. I'm sorry Bells. I messed up. I should have been there for you, ya know. I should have called, I broke that promise—that I would always be there for you. I broke a lot of promises."

"Jake," I didn't know where to begin. He hadn't really told me a whole lot, but maybe he couldn't. It sounded like that was all he was aloud to tell me. "I understand that you can't tell me some things, but just let me ask this…You're not some kind of government FBI are you? Like undercover?" I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha Bells." He sighed, and then his laughter shook the whole car, "Thanks Bells. I promise—no—you have my word—I won't leave like that again." Jake scooted to my chair and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"Jake—I really can't take it if some one else says sorry one more time. I'm _sorry _but I really think I'm going to have to burn that word."

"I understand Bells. Let's take you home."

Day two is just beginning. My tired feet hit the floor, my body lifts up from the mattress, and my arms stretch outward. Another day, another hell.

The doctor said that I could now wear sunglasses, instead of that black cloth. That was another thing I would have to burn along with the word _sorry_.

The ride in the car was another silent one. This time it was a lot more uncomfortable, since I was riding in Charlie's police cruiser. Rene couldn't go—for reasons unknown to me—but to Charlie, I think he knew. He knew something I didn't and it made me upset because I couldn't look him in the eye and ask what was wrong. I would know if I could see.

"Bells, you know—you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You can take another sick day. I'm sure the office would understand." That's Charlie, never really emotional in the public eyes, but when he does show it you know when he is trying.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I should try. Maybe I'll just come home early. I don't know."

"Up to you Bells."

Once we got to the church, I got a lot more hugs than I did yesterday all together. That didn't make me feel any better.

Alice called me over, and Charlie helped me over to Alice and the gang. "You guys got it from here? I need to talk to someone."

"Yeah, go ahead Charlie." Rosalie said.

Charlie left, and it was absolutely silent. Sometimes I like the silence. It allows me to not hear my name being called to accept an apology, but other times I like to hear people's voices, it lets me know that I'm not alone, and not everything people say can be about apologies, or sorrow. Right now I really wished that Alice would ask us if we wanted to go shopping.

"You know what I think we need after this girls?" Rosalie asked.

"What," Alice and I asked together.

"Midnight margaritas! Non-alcoholic of course," In a lower voice she said, "If someone's parents are home at the time." All of us giggled, and I felt relieved.

"We could have it at my house," Alice suggested, "And in the morning we will go to school, then after I'll take everyone shopping!"

"God bless you Alice," I said. She gave me a weird look, and I just said, "I need some normal, you know. And I'm just happy that you want to go shopping."

"Ok, then that's what we shall do."

"Hey what about me? Is there any room for a guy like me?" Jacob came up behind us, scaring me half to death.

"Yeah, I don't know Jake, you wouldn't mind if we wanted to have a make-over and used you as a test object?" I joked.

"I wouldn't mind—unless you insist on using a color that simply wouldn't work for me," he joked back trying to sound like a giddy British girl. Everyone laughed hysterically.

"Honestly Jacob I don't know what color would be best for you," Alice said seriously. "Black maybe, no, no, that's not right."

"Relax Alice. He isn't going to be a model," Rose implied.

"How could you say that Rosie? How do you know that the reason I was gone was because I was at modeling school? How dare you." Jacob was laughing even when he was saying this, and it made him sound like a psychopath.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Rosie. Got it? Mutt."

"Ouch, that hurts Blondie."

"Guys cut it out! Do you not remember where we are?" Alice indicated.

I didn't want to be reminded of where we were. I had no intention of losing the feeling of the old days when Jake would joke and tease us.

"Sorry," Jake whispered.

"We will start the ceremony shortly." The priest came out of the booth he was hiding in, and started to help people take their seat.

A huge lump in my throat started to form. Why did reactions like these always happen to me?

Everyone took their seats, Alice on the left side of me, Rose on the right, Charlie sat by Alice, and Jake sat on the other side of Rose with Billy.

The sermon began and for just that moment, I thought I had seen the casket with Edward's body perfectly. I thought maybe if I took off my glasses that I could see again, so I slid my glasses to my nose, and nothing.

The priest kept talking about how Edward was a good boy, always there for people when they needed it, always helping people with school, giving to charity, and just all the goodness of Edward Anthony Mason.

Boy was he forgetting something or what?

I loved Edward and he was my best friend. The past tense made my brain shutter, and I corrected myself. I love Edward, and he is my best friend, and always will be. He just wouldn't be here, but that won't last forever. I hoped.

Elisabeth was at the stand talking about how Edward would always help her test new recopies for her cookbook, and how he would always tell her it was delicious, even though she thought differently. She said how wonderful he was, and how she would miss him with a hole in her chest.

Mr. Edward Mason was up in a minute to comfort his wife when she started crying on the way back to her seat. Then once he sat her down he moved up to the stands, and told everyone that he was so proud of his son—for everything—like saving damsels in distress, and to getting good grades in school. His speech was over quickly, because Elisabeth was having a hard time, and she needed to be by his side.

Charlie was next. He looked at Alice, and then bent over to whisper in my ear "do you want to go up there with me? And uh—get it over with?" I shook my head no, and he went up there without me.

"Edward was a good kid. I'm not just saying that because he was dating my daughter, but," I could feel people's stares as Charlie told them he was now dating Bella Swan right before his death, "he was a good kid because he was always helping out at the station, and yes, also saving Bella when she needed him." He kept rambling on about how good he was, and told the audience stories about how Edward had saved me a number of times. That made me sound like I was a danger magnet… although…I guess that was kinda true.

Once Charlie was done, I slid down in my seat and for once I was happy that I couldn't see the people stare at me.

Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, and Billy were really quick, and I wished that they took their time because this meant I was next. I totally didn't want to be next. I wanted to sit there and act like a blind little girl, too innocent, and naive, to know that the world was capable of such hideous things.

"Bella it's your turn. Want some help sweetie," Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Yes thank you." She helped me out of my chair and guided me to the steps.

I tapped the microphone on my own clumsy mistake, and blushed like there was no tomorrow. "It's ok sweetie, go ahead." She encouraged me.

I took a big gulp of air, and began my mindless ramblings. "I'm not going to start off with how Edward was such a good kid; because he was much more than just that." My hands began to shake, and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. "Edward was my best friend since the 5th grade, and I know that might not be a lot of time; considering people have known their best friends since Kindergarten, but he was _always_ there for me. He was my chocolate after my first breakup; he was my teddy when someone died, and he was my protector—and always will be until the end of time. Now that he's gone doesn't really change all of that, and I don't expect it to.

"I don't expect my feelings to change either. I love Edward, he was my first love. And he will be always." My voice broke and I found that I couldn't hold in the tears, "I will always love Edward Anthony Mason." I turned away from the mic, and asked Rose to take me back down to my chair.

When I sat down I heard Elisabeth come up from behind me to hug me and kiss my cheek. "You're a good girl Bella." Then she went to go sit back down.

Time went by horribly slow. And even after the last person was at the stand time seemed to go by slowly, but once that last word escaped his lips, time went by too fast.

Everyone was herded out, and we were off to see Edward be buried. I did have an advantage, I couldn't see that, but my heart went out to all of the people that _had_ to see it because they had no other choice.


	15. Out

**Chapter 15 Out**

"Dude just shut up and dig already," I heard the amused voices whisper.

"I am. I don't see what the hell you're doing Jasper! Why don't you get off your ass and dig?"

"Because I was the one to save him the first time wise ass."

"Damn it Jasper, we don't get tired, we don't even break a sweat! Get down and—hey!"

"Cut it out Emmett and maybe I'll save you when He tries to kill you for being the wise ass that you are."

"And He'd want to kill _me_ for being a wise ass—I have yet to hear this information from _someone else—other than you_. And plus I'm just so damn _lovable_, why would he want to _kill me_?"

"He's a newborn. You know very well that He could be out of control. I know how to handle these situations."

What were these goofs talking about? 'He's a newborn and could be out of control?' Why was I so thirsty? I opened my mouth to speak and realized I haven't been breathing.

I took deep breaths and I found that my thirst grew stronger. What I would give for a glass of water right about then…A burning sensation was lingering at the back of my throat, but it wasn't as bad as the agony I had once been in.

The burn started at my wrist, and then it crept its way up my arm and through my chest to my other limb.

In the beginning I had to question where I was. Heaven or Hell. I decided on the later since I felt I was burning from the inside out—nothing to relieve the horrible sensation.

The pain eventually spread throughout my whole body. I endured this for the longest time.

Now I was somewhere—I didn't recognize where. It was unusually dark, but somehow my eyes could see different _shades_ of dark. Just like there are different shades of all colors. This dark that was surrounding me was lighter than the nighttime.

The air around me was moist, and it was getting harder for me to breathe. I figured it was time for an experiment. I would hold my breath to see if I didn't _need_ to breathe.

I held it for about 8 minutes; or so that's what I counted. The people I had heard sounded closer, and I panicked. For some odd reason I could hear the same person speaking twice at the same time. That made it worse. "Are we getting closer Em?" _Maybe I should help him; he's awfully slow today for some odd reason…_

_ I'm getting closer to hitting you if that's what you mean. _"Yeah. I think I can see the casket."

_Casket_…that's where I was.

I heard a huge bang against the cover of my casket, and I automatically pushed upwards, trying to get out, and face the people that could be trying to harm me.

The prism broke as soon as I pushed. I sprang up from the dirt, and jumped out of the hole. I ran some ways away from the people, and then turned to look them in their faces. "_Holy crap._ _He's going to get away!" _I heard someone say. But once I looked at the male again I realized he hadn't said anything. Was I reading his thoughts?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jasper." The guy with the ragged blond hair said. He stepped closer to me, and I could see his eyes were like liquid topaz. Whenever he moved they shined in different sections.

"And this is Emmett." He gestured over to the robust guy beside him.

"I'm Edward—Mason?" That sounded correct. I tried to remember why I couldn't even remember my own name, but nothing came up.

"Well Edward Mason, we have to talk about what you are witnessing tonight." Jasper spoke in a very southern formal tone.

"Please go on," I insisted.

"You aren't human any more." Emmett spoke aloud.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm human!"

"Dude, you need to take a good look at your self."

"Emmett, you weren't supposed to tell him right then," Jasper slapped him upside the head, and he scowled.

"I'm sorry for Emmett's rudeness towards you." He looked around, and then turned to look me right in the eyes. I felt panicked, like him just looking at me could kill me, but then I calmed down, and I could handle this situation without any violence.

"You should come with us. I will explain everything when we get home." He gestured over to his Jeep Wrangler.

"Um, I'm not going any where with you. Not until I get my answers."

"But to get your answers you have to go with us." He smiled believing he won the battle.

_Carlile will be mad that I didn't even tell him about this…Esme is going to want to kill me. Maybe it's best that I just tell him where to go from here. Show him all the ropes… and tell him about the Volturi, so he doesn't get in their way…_

_ "_What are you talking about? The Volturi? Tell me what's going on!" I no longer could wait for him to tell me what was going on, I had to leave and I had to leave now. I clenched my teeth, and started running.

I didn't know where I was going but my feet carried me there just the same.

I stopped running when I reached a house; it looked peaceful, and welcoming. Then I smelled something so wonderful, a pleasant aroma coming from the upstairs window. I wanted to have a peek. I climbed the tree closet to the window, and took my look.

There in her bed was a beautiful girl. Her head was buried in her pillow, and she looked to be sobbing. There was music playing very loudly, I guessed the song _Where's My Angel by Metro Station. _

The girl flipped over onto her back, and she threw her sunglasses off of her face in a rage. They hit the wall and shattered. "Edward," she whispered. Appalled I leaned in closer to do a double take. Had she said my name? Did she know I was here and want to talk to me? I put my hand up to the glass.

"Edward," she said again. This time I decided to go in, but before I could I was jumped by the loon that had dug me up.

"You can't go in!"

"Why not? She said my name! Why can't I go and see her?" A certain longing crept its way up into my chest, and I tried to bat it away.

"It's not of anyone's importance. Just the fact that you are a vampire makes you a danger to everyone. You have to be careful. People get hurt around us. Even the people we love."

I couldn't give a rat's ass because I was a danger to anyone, I just wanted to go and take care of the weeping girl. She said my name and just that little bit of acknowledgement gave me the power to help her—ease her sorrows.

"Please, if you want to know why you can't talk to her, please—I'm begging, and I usually never beg, come with me," his grip tightened on my shoulders, and his stare made me quiver.

"Fine just get off of me."

"Good idea," he helped me up, and we got into the Jeep.

"So where is Emmett?" I asked, "Why isn't he with us?"

"He has to clean up the grave, make it look like no one has broken into it." That made sense.

"How come I get weird feelings whenever I'm around you? It's like you're changing something in me."

He smiled, "I'm an Empath."

"What?"

"I can feel what people are feeling, and I have the ability to change what they feel." He turned to look at me and grinned, "Don't even think about trying to jump out of this Jeep."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"But you feel threatened. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help. I promise."

"If you want to help me, you would have told me what's going on already. Why couldn't I talk to that girl? Why did she know my name?" He was quiet, and he was having trouble keeping me out of his thoughts. _Bella, her name is Bella._

"Bella," I pondered that name, it didn't sound familiar. "Tell me about her."

"I can't."

"Why not? I want to know about her! _Tell me_!"

"I won't."

"_You will_." My teeth clenched, and my hands formed into claws.

He smiled, "I don't have to."

"Your funeral."

"You wouldn't hurt me. You're too interested in finding out what's going on. And the only thing that's keeping you here with me is the fact that I know about Bella, and you want to stick around to find out—eventually."

I gritted my teeth, no wonder that guy—Emmett—wanted to hit this guy.

"I may not be inside your head, but I might as well be."

"You know nothing about me."

"You don't either."

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Almost."

**Jasper**

He was going to flip! Carlile is going to rip my head off and then burn me to ashes! Why the hell did I do this? Why did I have to save him? Oh that's right something told me that it was 'my future'. My future my ass.

My muscles clenched, getting ready for the argument that was about to happen.

I opened the door, with Edward behind me, and called "Carlisle, Esme, come down here please."

They were now in the living room staring confusedly at Edward. "I have to confess something."

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked me.

"I changed someone. I know I should have asked you for advice, but I didn't have time, I just acted. And now he needs our help. He's forgotten who he was, and who he loved."

"Oh my." Esme looked at Edward with her most sympathetic face she could ever be capable of, and she strode across the room to hug Edward.

"I'm sorry hun. Please feel free to stay with us for as long as you would like." Edward tensed, his arms hung by his sides trying to figure out what to do with the hug. I sent him the feeling 'love' and he reciprocated the hug making Esme smile.

"I don't want to impose, but thank you. And that's not really why I'm here. Jasper—hasn't really told me what's happened. All he told me was that I'm a vampire, and that I should come with him to find out more." He scowled at me, and my face stayed a blank.

"Oh, Jasper. You did the right thing. The last thing we need is the Volturi on our cases." Carlisle made his way closer to Edward, and he stiffened.

"You are indeed a vampire Edward. If you feel doubted take a look at it for yourself."

Edward ran to the nearest mirror, and stayed looking into his complexion for a while. Totally in disbelief as to what he was seeing. His same bronze goofy hair, in total disarray, but with a little more gold tint to it. His eyes were blood shot red, and that's what scared him the most. His skin was a creamy white, hard as marble, and little sparkling faucets could be seen—only with our eyes.

"You also don't have to eat or breathe, but there is one thing that you have to do." I said quietly.

His eyes widened, and he turned to face me. "_I will not be a monster_."

"You don't have to be. You don't have to kill people. We are on a certain—diet—and it's not as bad as killing humans." Esme said.

"What is it?" Edward sounded repulsed at himself.

"We hunt animals." Esme almost sung.

"I—" Edward was confused, and hate coursed through his body. He hated each and every part of his body.

"You don't have to feel that way you know. It's hard in the beginning, but you won't be alone. I struggle the most with the not killing humans. It's a lot harder for me, and the fact that I could save you without actually killing you was a miracle."

His eyes shot up at me, "How did you actually save me?"

"I bit you. And my venom changed your system; it takes three days for the change to be complete. That's why you were in pain, you felt like your whole body was burning from the inside out—you think your either in hell—or your burning on a stake."

"Yeah. That's what it felt like."

"I'M HOME!" Emmett came with his booming voice into the living room.

"And everyone's glad," I said teasingly.

"Ha-ha. I need to teach you some better jokes kido, cuz that is nothing."

"Can you please answer my other question?" Edward asked with annoyance.

"Yes of course," Carlisle said.

"Why can't I be with Bella?" My eyebrows shot up, and I wondered if he could remember, because he hadn't said "why can't I see that girl".

"Do you remember her?"

"Why would I remember a girl I've just met before? I just want to go and see why she knows my name; I want her to stop crying."

My heart sunk. So he hadn't remembered her. "Jasper, elaborate." Carlisle asked.

"I can't. All I can tell him is about his life. He has to remember her on his own."

"Why? Why can't you just tell me?" Edward roared.

"Calm down man, things will be ok," Emmett replied.

"I don't want things to be ok; I want them to be great. I want Bella to stop crying, and I want to be with my family—whoever they are—and I want to be with my friends! I want to be _human_."

My face went blank-yet again, and I had a hard time concealing my thoughts. Little pieces of the funeral slipped through the barrier, and Edward took it all in.

"Bella was at my funeral? How did I know her? How did she know me? Answer me!"

"How is he getting all of this information Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He can read minds." I said simply.

"Stop trying to side track me. What the hell is going on?"

"We should just tell him Jaz." Emmett shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"No, he needs to remember this on his own."

"Well at least give him some help. My God, you expect him to know everything right off the bat! Cut him some slack!"

"Emmett so help me if you don't shut up—!"

"Enough!" Carlisle stepped in between us. "This is going to end. Edward will know what is going on; after all he has a right."

I sighed and thought everything I was willing to let him know. I showed him his funeral, I showed him the accident—who he was with during the accident, and why they crashed. He tensed when he seen the collision.

I showed him everything I had seen when he was unconscious and I was looking around for Bella in the hospital. "Wait. I was—I love Bella." He ran his fingers through his hair, and he took strangled breaths.

"Bella, I remember, I remember her smell—strawberries. The way she would giggle, her silly romance novels, always reading some silly book. Her blush, the way she would blush—her kisses—I got to go and see her!" He started off running as fast as he could.

"No! She thinks your dead! You might lose control!" I ran after him, trying to stop him before he lost his control.


	16. Are You Having Fun Yet?

Chapter 16 Are you having fun yet?

Bella, Bella, Bella… I had to get to her before some one catches me.

My feet pushed faster, and farther, gaining bigger steps. "Edward! Don't! Stay where you are! If you talk to her, you might hurt her! Edward!" I ran faster.

My feet slapped themselves onto her doorstep, and my hand made a fist to knock on the door. Jasper was gaining on me; throwing booming thoughts my way, trying to stop me.

My hand clenched into a fist, and I knocked right as Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Stop it Edward! Think this through! She thinks you're dead!" Jasper tried to wrench me away from the door.

I didn't pay attention to him. I removed my arm from his grasp, and knocked again, and then I thought all this was silly, I should just barge in—after all I was her best friend…

"Edward…What…what are you thinking? You're emotions just changed in like two seconds…" BANG! I was now dusting off some powder on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at a now furious and shocked Jasper with his mouth partly open. I could feel my marble lips pull into a crooked grin.

"Edward…"

"Shut up man."

I walked in to the warm home that Bella lives in.

I could smell her all over, like she was there recently…but she wasn't there now…I felt my face frown, and my heart ache in desperation, but it also was glad that she wouldn't have to see me…the new me.

I rushed up stairs, and instantly found myself in her room. She was there about an hour ago. I sighed, and I heard Jasper walk up the stairs. "She left with that girl—Alice? They left for that party she was talking about." I looked at him, and he just shrugged. He was trying to block me out of his mind, and I forgot my own problems for a moment to ask what was wrong.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just—I've seen Alice and I—nothing."

A goofy little grin plastered itself on my stone cold marble face, as I remembered Alice; that goofy little ballerina. She could be annoying sometimes, but her kindness out weighed all her flaws. Alice was my second favorite out of our group. "What about Alice? Do you—oh come on man—you don't…"

"We should get out of here Edward."

Realization sparked in my brain, and I started making my way to the door, Jasper leaving before me.

Just before I was about to leave I saw a beautiful scarf that was practically swimming in Bella's sent. I smiled as I reached out to take it into my new Edward Anthony Mason hands.

**Alice**

Bananas…check. Strawberries…check. Milk…check. Ice…check. Ice-cream…check. All the things I needed to make the famous Alice Shakes.

"You guys are going to love this!" I laughed in my high soprano voice. Everyone looked at me like I was goofy, but the truth was that I've been like this my hole life, it shouldn't surprise them.

"Let me add some booze to it Alice! It would be sooo much better that way." Rose said trying to add on to my concoction.

"No way in hell! You can drink that shit strait, but you will not ruin my magical fruity drinks! Now shoo while I make my magic." My eyes nearly popped out of my head thinking about all the ways I could make Rose's life hell if she didn't obey me.

"Fine Alice—sometimes you just make me so—"

"So what?"

"Guys cut it out! Please," Bella whispered.

"Edward wouldn't want you guys to fight!" Jacob shouted.

I looked at Rose and she put her head down, "Blo—Rosalie, you need to cool it, we can always make another batch with your booze, and Alice you should sit down and let me make this batch. You've been standing all day, and I think your motor is about to burn out honey." Jacob scolded us both for doing too much, and then we apologized for our arguing.

Jacob had insisted that we take a break and made us leave the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad that kid is back, but really? He thinks he can just pick up where we left off. Just pick up from when he left. It's not going to happen, not with me. He has to earn his friendship with me."

"Rose! Cut it out!" Bella and I screeched at the same moment.

"I will not! There is something fishy about him, and it's not just his smell Alice!"

"Jake doesn't smell Rose, be rational." Bella pestered, "And you are being really crude to him, he just got back. And I don't care what you think Rose, I may be blind but if you keep being snooty with us I'll have to kick your ass out. I can't deal with snooty right now ok? Jake is here, and I want to be happy again."

"I'm sorry Bella, but—" she sighed, and her shoulders slumped, "I'll try to play nice."

"Good." Bella smiled for a second, a fake smile that was meant to lighten the mood, but it turned into a goofy grin when she heard the blender being turned on full blast and then, "Oh holy hell!"

Everyone rushed to the kitchen to find Jacob covered in blended fruits, ice, and ice-cream. "How bad is it?" Bella giggled.

"GREAT NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!" I screeched.

"I'm so sorry Alice! I'll clean this up!" Jacob started running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and I relaxed, and started to giggle like it was going out of style. I admit this action was very bi-polar of me, but I couldn't think of anything better to do. I wanted to laugh so I did.

"Its fine Jake, we just have to get cleaning now that's all." I stared to get out the paper towels and the detergent. "After this we should just open some pop and drink straight from the bottles of wine that my parents hide around the house."

Snorts and giggles were all everyone heard for a while.

**Bella**

I woke to a hot and heavy sensation on my thighs. I tried to roll over, releasing myself from the heat, but I couldn't because I hit something soft, and it moaned. What the hell?

I tried to move my legs, but something encased them in a tight embrace. And soon enough the sensation grew stronger and I could feel something moving all around me.

I tried to move my arms but something was slouching on my left shoulder. Erg! What the hell?

I thought about what happened before I fell asleep, and I realized that I fell asleep during _The Hills Have Eyes_. Jake wanted to watch something scary because he said he wanted to protect us, and it would make him feel useful, because he just so recently made a huge mess in the kitchen.

"Ok Jake. We'll watch the darn movie…but if I get nightmares…my future Romeo is going to bop you one." Alice said chuckling.

We plugged in the movie, and as soon as the family got stranded, I felt my eyes close.

I guess I didn't make it through the film after all.

So what was on top of me?

My hand lifted as far as it could go, and tried to feel around. It landed on the person that was on my lap, and I giggled, because I felt Jake's soft, hair. The poor boy slept on my legs the whole night. That mustn't have been too comfortable.

I tried not to move to disrupt him, and moved my shoulder a little bit to feel long hair trickle down my chest…Rose slept on my shoulder; her arms encircled my waist, making it very hard for me to move. How she could do that I have no clue…I guess I'm more comfortable than the couch.

So that left Alice gripping my legs. Ha-ha, I would just love to see this. I feel like a huge pillow. Well now I know why my friends keep me.

Then I realized I was trapped until they woke up…and I had no clue what time it is…I really hoped Alice set the alarm for school…or we're in big schnitzel.

I decided to chance it, and just wake them up, because I had no intention of missing school. I had to go, even though I kind of didn't want to.

"Guys. Guys it's time to wake up," I shook Jake's shoulder, and he only gripped me tighter. Oh great.

"Alice," I said while squirming. "We have to get up…It's Wednesday! School!"

She shivered, and sighed. After a while with fighting with her self, her eyelids fluttered open. "Bella? What time is it?"

"I don't know. I was worried you didn't set the alarm clock—and we'd miss school…I'm sorry if it's too early…"

"Oh my GOODNESS! GUYS WAKE UP!" Alice screeched with her little voice booming throughout the whole house.

"Not now Alice. You're not my mother." Rosalie grunted.

"You will never be able to get me off this tree," Jake snarled. And I was really worried, because if he thought I was a tree he was dead meat.

"Don't make me slap you silly!" Alice pounced on top of Jake—making me take all of the weight—and started tapping (very annoyingly) on Jake's back. "I will not stop until you wake up Jacob Black. So help me I will come in to your dreams and make it a nightmare!"

"It already is Alice honey." Jake sighed, and rolled over, making Alice fall off the couch, and released the pressure off of my thighs.

"Did you have a nice nights sleep Jake?" I asked, while trying to hide a giggle.

"Oh yes Bella dear, I had a wonderful night. By the way you talk in your sleep. If it wasn't for your comfy legs I would have moved to the bedroom."

I blushed taking all of the information in. What had I said? Did I talk about Edward? "What did I say Jake?" I asked horrified.

"Just some random stuff like: 'oh no! Don't do that!' and my favorite: 'take me there'. Bella what on earth were you dreaming about?"

Rosalie decided that it was time to wake up because she wanted to be apart of this interesting conversation. "Yeah Bella? What did you dream? You kept moving your shoulders, in what I could have sworn were in a lustful way." She couldn't help but giggle, and I couldn't help but blush like scarlet.

"I honestly can't remember." My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence making nothing I said believable.

"Ha-ha yeah right, and I'm the boogie man." Alice popped up from the floor, and rested her chin on my knees. "What's wrong Bella? You need to tell me, because if you don't how can I fix what's wrong?"

"I can't remember Alice really—and we need to get ready for school." Yes, nice subject change Bella.

"Oh crap! I don't have enough time to beautify myself! Rose H-E-L-P!" Alice yelped.

She scrambled up, and ran into her bedroom. I could hear her closet door open with a loud boom! and hangers being slid down in every witch way. "What to wear; what to wear?"

"Hold on Alice, just breathe. We can make this work…remember we are the fashaniestas here!" Rose stormed off into the fashion room.

The car was cold, the air was frigid, sparks ran along side of my arms, my back was hunched over, and my head was screaming profanities.

I couldn't go back to school. What the hell was I thinking? All those people looking at me. Thinking that this is the girl that loved Edward? Bella Swan, a total Plain Jane…it can't be. And Edward died while she was with him…what kind of bad luck is she?

I could already feel the eyes linger on me…burning holes through my protection. The worst thought that I was having: I know they would be looking at me, but yet I still wouldn't know because I was _blind._

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. This would be an easy day. Alice or Rosalie wouldn't let anything happen to me. They'd protect me as best as they could. And Jake would be there, holding my hand if I ever needed him.

My stomach churned when my mind shouted…when you lose another thing you find something else. It made me sound selfish, and it was true I am selfish. Jake is no substitute for Edward…and even though I want him to be…he never will be.

The porche turned into a bumpy drive that I knew all to well to be Forks High School's.

"Are you sure you don't want me to turn around Bella? We could all go back to my place and make a dent of the ice cream in the freezer." Alice kindly suggested.

"No I can't…I have to go." What the hell am I thinking? I don't need to go…why can't I just go home? "I need to go and talk to everyone, and get my missing assignments." What the hell is wrong with my mouth? It's not saying the things I want it to say? I want a new one!

"Okay, but you know if you want to go home early, just text me, and I'll drive you back. Promise." Alice bounced over to my seat squishing me, and wrapped her little arms around me. "Everything will be ok. Smile please; I haven't seen your pretty smile for a long time."

My mouth twitched and I tried to think of something silly to make it flare, but all I could think of is Edward's smile mimicking mine. And then it faded away.

Alice sighed, and everyone jumped out of her porche. Jake was at my door instantly, "My Lady…the foul school awaits your presence." I tried not to snort, because that would be very un-lady-like, but it was very tempting.

"Ha-ha. You are right about one thing though…the school is foul." I took his arm, and he helped me into one of the biggest mistakes of my life…again.

**Alice **

History was sooo boring. I couldn't even stand to say it…history. Just having that word flow from my jaw made my whole body tingle…in the worst way.

And the other part of this class that I hate the most is that I'm not with Bella. I can't stand being away from my best friend anyway…but being away from her now…when she needed me most…ugh the feeling was world crumbling. I wanted to squash it with my fingers.

"Miss. Brandon. Are you paying any attention what so ever to my lecture?" Mr. StickUpHisButt (ha-ha ok that's not really his name, I just really don't like Mr. Collins) asked me, with a hint of desperation hidden in his voice.

"Um…sorry sir. But I have a lot of things on my mind," I said with a dull tone, "It's really hard to pay attention right now."

"Ohhh, well alright Miss. Brandon, you may leave the class if you wish." I doubled over thinking what the hell was he smoking? Mr. Collins never lets me leave his class. I started to get up, but then he started laughing his big jelly butt off. "You actually thought I was going to let you leave Miss. Brandon? Please sit back down and pay attention to my lectures, or you will fail the class."

I took my seat, and swallowed the big lump in my throat. This was going to be a bad day…

**Rosalie**

First hour droned on and on. Mr. Wilson, doesn't like me very well, and I don't like him, nor do I like Math Class. So that's a double whammy.

People think I'm not very smart, because they take one look at me and think "she's one of those girls who only thinks about boys, and doesn't give a damn about anyone else but herself." I just want to take a friggn' crowbar and shove it up their ass.

I actually love repairing cars.

Not that nobody knows this little tid-bit about myself…some people know, like Alice and Bella…and Jacob. But the rest of the losers here would fall flat on their asses to know this vital information about me. That's something I'd love to see.

Mr. Wilson twiddled his piece of chalk in his fingers, and expanded his cheesy smile on his overly tired face. "Class can anyone show me how to solve this problem?" He had written a goofy problem about factoring. "Miss. Hale, do you know?" Honestly? He thought I couldn't do this shit? I could tell by his voice he expected me to fail.

I stood up, smirked, and did my best I'm-so-hot walk. "Yes Mr. Wilson, I think I can work out this factoring problem." He thought he could be a jack ass on my first day back…well I'm going to show him what a smart bitch I am.

(t-7)^2

I smirked, and started factoring like a math wiz.

When I reached the last step, I could see Mr. Wilson sweating. He was going down.

I ended up with t^2-14t+49. Even though it was a simple problem I thought it showed that I wasn't going to be messed with today. Obviously if he thought I was a Dumb Blonde Bimbo.

If Mother Nature thought she was going to have fun trying to mess with me today…she was in for a big bitch slap, because I wasn't going to take anyone's shit.

I wiggled my way back to my seat, and sat down comfortably. Oh. Yeah. Bring it.

**Bella**

It was third hour already, English with Tanner. I used to love English. I used to love reading, but now I couldn't even read. Gosh this was so complicated.

Everyone looked at me walk in with Jacob clinging on my arm. I smiled thinking about all of their faces. Jacob started pulling me through the cluttered desks, and sat us down in the very last row. "Thanks for getting your schedule changed Jake. I don't know what I'd do if you couldn't be with me…English is…"

"I know Bells. You don't have to explain." Jake murmured.

But I did have to explain. Edward was with me in English. He would never pay attention to Tanner, and always tried to pass me notes. I had to take extra notes just for him, because without me he would probably be hopeless in this class.

"Today we will be reading the last act in _Romeo and Juliet_." Tanner said, "Try and pay attention to all of the things Juliet thinks about…most of her reasoning will be on your test." He threatened.

"I hate _Romeo and Juliet." _Jacob sighed. "all they talk about is…'oh life is sooo bad! I'll just kill myself!' or 'Ohhhh Juliet…I'd rather die than be without you!' It's pointless."

"But it's romantic…even though Romeo is "emo" he's still romantic…and that's what girls like…"

"Oh don't go all romance on me Bells. If this story was written in the 21 century it would be a belly flop. It would start out strong, but then at the end it would sting like a jelly fish."

"What the hell do you mean Jake," I said giggling.

"I mean that people would like to read it out of curiosity, but once they do, they'd regret it, and therefore the author-the poor sap- would be getting a lot of hate mail. But then I guess it wouldn't be so bad, because he would be getting all of their money…"

"You are one crazy boy Jacob Black."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not a girl. Girls are just born crazy." I rolled my eyes, and just let that one slide.

After third hour we headed down to lunch. Jake took me down to our usual table, the one closest by the windows.

"Today is one big pile of shit." I did my best not to laugh, and cry at the same time because Alice never said anything like that. "I can't believe Mr. Collins! He was sooo mean to me the whole hour!"

"You should have seen me in Math! I totally bitch slapped Wilson!" Rose shouted. I started choking on my drink, "Not really—I just did it with words Bella."

"My goodness. What happened—both of you." I said.

"Well Collins asked me if I was paying any attention at all, and I told him, 'No, it's kind of hard to concentrate right now...I have a lot on my mind.' And so then he was like 'ok you can leave Miss. Brandon.' So I got up, and started to leave, but then he laughed at me, and told me to sit back down!"

"What an ass hole! Alice you need to learn how to be a bitch! The good ways…like me." I could just picture Rose toss her hair, and smile like she could take on anything.

"What happened with you Rose?" Alice and I asked together.

"Well Wilson thought he was being a smart ass by giving me a problem on the board. I totally solved it, hands down. AND while I was up there he got nervous because I was solving it right! Oh man he totally thought I was going to fail…jack ass."

Everyone laughed, and I could feel Jake shake with little chuckles.

"Well the worst is yet to come…I have Bio next class, and then gym. How the hell am I going to gym?" I sighed, and pulled at my hair. Didn't anyone have any feelings for blind people? I suppose someone should just kill me now…I'd rather someone else do it than a flying dodge ball.

"You don't have to go to gym Bella…didn't you hear Charlie? The school is going to let you take an advanced Health class…but it's all up to you, because you can afford to miss a credit for a class. So you could just go home after Bio if you wanted…lucky goose." Alice explained.

"I didn't know that." I guess I was just daydreaming when Charlie told me this. I wonder what else I missed out on when I was dreaming.

"Hey Bella!" Oh dear god no. "How are you? Like…I missed you!" Jessica Stanley. Kill me now!

Jessica is part of Tanya's crew…even though she's part of the bitch squad…she's still decent…kind of…

She is very annoying, yes, but she doesn't always try and do others harm. Just for that Rosalie says you can't trust her because most things that look good are really the devils in-keeper.

"Hey Jessica. I missed you too." I stood up, very wobbly, and extended my arms for her to hug me.

"I'm sorry about Edward. He was like a legend. One of a kind you know?" She hugged me tightly, and then helped me sit back down. I hated feeling like a doll. I couldn't do anything on my own damn it.

"I know Jess." I wanted to change the subject so I asked her about Mike, "How are you guys going?"

"Oh he like is in love with me. And I'm like in love with him. You should be like our bridesmaid. Cuz like we're getting married. Well after high school." This girl says 'like' way too much. "What do you think Bella? Like purple is your color. I think you'd look good in a purple dress."

"Wow Jess. I'm happy for you?" I couldn't help but make that sound like a question. What the hell was I supposed to say to something like that?

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know what you must be going through. I don't know what I'd do if Mike died…" she sighed, and started back up again like the little battery she is, "I guess I'd be like really super sad…almost in depresso mode. Yeah. Anywhoo—you need to go shopping with me! That will get your mind off of things!"

"We're already taking Bella shopping after school today Jessica." Alice perked in. I could tell she was getting annoyed by her, and I lightly tapped her foot under the table, but I guess I hit Rosalie, because she snapped back at me.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Sorry Rose! I didn't mean too. Promise!" I smirked, it was fun sometimes getting Rose pissed off.

"Whatever. Jessica…why don't you go and shake your bum over to your table." Rosalie sneered.

"Humph. Maybe I will Hale. Don't get your knockers in a twist…it hurts bitch." Jessica threw her words like vials of poison.

"What's going on here?" Tanya. Oh. My. God. "What are you doing here talking to these losers? Jessica, have you lost another one of your marbles?"

"For the last time Tanya I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't have any marbles!"

"That explains it." Tanya turned her attention to me. "Well, well, well. Looks like all the rumors we're right. You got what was coming to you."

"I didn't deserve this and neither did Edward." I said through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't even wish this on my enemy…but you're not my enemy Tanya you're just the devils mistress…so go ahead and step into the freeway please."

"Pah! I love that you're all snappy, and hateful right now…it makes you look haggard, and ugly." She poked me with her long and skinny fingers.

"Hey! Bella is more beautiful than you could ever be in your life time!" Jacob stood with alarming speed. "I'm usually against hitting girls but I don't think Tanya is one anyway…I don't think I'd go to hell for it." Jacob cracked his knuckles, while Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"So help me Tanya if I ever see you in a black ally—" Alice screeched.

"Bitch don't mess with us today. I'd cut you with a plastic knife." Rose threatened.

"Ha-ha. You morons don't scare me. I'd just love to see you try and defend someone! You guys are hopeless!" Tanya turned, and started shaking her butt in what she thought was a seductive way—but was actually a twitching motion that made her look like she ''likes it in the bum''.

"I don't know about you Bells but I think I'm going to have to kill her." Jake said matter-of-factly. And that scared me. I knew there was some truth behind those words. Whether he was joking about the killing her part, I think so…but I knew he'd get revenge…and that made me think about him struggling to tell me something.

I thought about what he had been trying to tell me in the truck. Had something changed? Something more than what he was willing to tell me?

"You ok Bella?" Alice asked, while Rose came up behind me and hugged me.

"I'm fine." Even though my eyes were watering like a fountain I was fine.

"We don't have to go shopping today if you don't want to…" Rose suggested.

"No I'm going…I just don't know what I'll do…I'm not going to health class…"

"I'll wait with you in the car." Jake spoke up, and hugged me. "We could even go now if you want. I'll take you to the car right _now_."

I didn't know if this was Jake's way of saying he needed to talk, or if he was just being nice. I decided on the former because of his tone. It sounded like he was just about to burst with all of the stuff he was trying to hide earlier. "Ok Jake. Take me to the car please. I don't want to go to Bio." And that was the truth. I couldn't go to that class. Not in a million years.

He kissed my cheek and I could feel his smile lingering there. That alone made me smile. Jakes warm personality could lighten up anybody's day.

"I'm going to take Bella to your car Alice…do I need the keys?"

"Yeah here." I heard her sorting through her overly large purse, and handing him over the keys. "Don't take my baby for a spin even though I know you know how to drive. It's still my baby. Got it Jacob Black?"

"Sure sure Alice honey." Jake replied. He quickly pulled me to my feet, and started walking at a pace so fast that he practically had to carry me out just to keep up with him.

As soon as I thought we were outside, I asked what was on my mind, "What's going on Jake? I know you're hiding something, and it's tearing you up inside…"

"How can you know how bad this is Bella? This is worse than what you could ever think possible." I shuddered, and thought about Edwards's dead body.

"I know bad when I see it, and I don't think you could have one cell of bad in you at all Jake…you're too good." We reached Alice's car, and he unlocked the doors with a loud, click!

"That's where you're wrong Bells," he took a long shaky breath and said, "I'm not…g—good."


	17. Blue Moon

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm soooo sorry that this chapter took so long to update! Lots of bullpoopie has happened lately, and (I know it's a bad excuse) but I just haven't been in the mood for writing lately. :/ lol I guess you could say I've had emo/goth moments. :/**

**Anywhoo... hope y'all like this one! I tried to make it funny. And for those of you that love Jake, you will be happy! And for those of you that love Edward, You'll be happy too! :) Oh and Jasper and Emmett too! :) Lol I love those guys. **

**Enjoy! Please Review! :)**

BPV

"Good?" I chuckled, "What makes you not good Jake?" My arm extended out to touch his shoulder.

"I can't tell you. But, the thing is I already have. And it makes me so peeved that I can't simply tell you now…"

"Wait. What? What did you tell me?" my head was reeling with the possibilities. Jake was with some psycho gang that kills people, and he'd only go to jail if anyone knew. But I instantly crossed that one out. Jake couldn't be a _monster_. Could he?

That only left getting bitten by a radioactive spider.

"Bella…do you remember when we were really little. And I knew you got scared easily, so I told you a scary story? About the…c-cold…" Jake stopped in mid sentence, sighing to himself, and started clenching his hands into fists. I could feel his arms shaking with little tremors, and I started to get scared.

"I remember you trying to scare me all the time, because you were a little dare devil when we were younger. You know Charlie got extremely mad at you because, not only did you cut off my hours of sleep, but you also cut his down too." I chuckled, "He always had to rush in and save me from the monsters in your stories."

I could feel his chest rise and fall with heavy shakes. "Yeah, I told Charlie I was sorry. But that's not the point. Do you remember the worst one? The one that scared you the most. Charlie hated me for telling it to you. I don't think I could blame him now…now that…now that it's…t-t…"

"True?" I said for him.

"Yeah. That."

What could have Jacob on this tight of a leash? "I remember you telling me a story about a lot of things Jake. All of them were my worst."

"No Bella. They weren't." He sighed, and I could picture him running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Think Bells. Think really hard. Because all of this would be so much easier if you only knew. I need you to know this." His arms tightened around me and his warmth made my cheeks turn a deep red.

"I'll try Jake."

"Try harder, Bella." He lightly kissed the top of my head and then let me go.

I heard him turn on the porche, and flip a switch, the heat instantly blared to life. "You want me to help you get in," he kindly asked.

"Naw, I think I could get in. You know I'm not totally disabled." I chuckled, and started feeling for the door handle. After finding it I opened it. I was shocked that I hadn't fallen so far, because my luck was horrendous like that.

As soon as I got in Jake was by my side. "Jake can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said cautiously.

"When you left…did you know things…were going to happen?" I sighed, "Did you know how long you were going to be away?"

He gulped, and I knew I had caught him off guard. "I knew some things _may_ have changed…but I didn't know it would be _this_ dramatic." He paused for a little bit to think some things through and then continued, "Billy told me that I might not…change. That things would stay normal. But I knew from what he had told me, that it was very likely things would change.

"I didn't expect to be so long gone, Bella." He took some shaky breaths, and I had a feeling that he wanted to tell me his secret even more than he had a couple minutes ago. "I'm really sorry Bells. Things are really freaked up right now."

I smiled thinking about a recent conversation with Alice. Her bouncing up and down like the Energizer Bunny and telling me those things would get better—very soon. I had so much trust in her I knew things would work out exactly as she had planned. "Alice knows something Jake. I don't know what, but she just radiates hope like the Virgin Mary. It's hard not to trust the little pixie."

"Ha-ha. I know what you mean. I had nearly forgotten what a little pixie she is. It's like she drinks coffee 24/7." He chuckled and I felt his arm drape over my shoulder. "You feel really cold Bells. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just anxious I guess. I haven't been on a shopping trip with Alice and Rose in such a long time." I remembered the strange look Alice had given me in the lunch room, "And now that I actually want to go, it's making Alice think that I've fallen on my head way too many times this week."

"When have you not been falling on your head too much Bells?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Jake." In the distance I heard the bell ring and I got more anxious for school to be out. "One more hour."

"Yeah, too bad we just have to sit here and wait for them. I really wanted to take a drive in Alice's Porche." My eyebrows rose.

"You know she would kill you, Jake. And I don't think I'd be able to stop her once she's started." I giggled, "If you didn't remember how bubbly she is, then you probably don't remember how she could rip your head off with a glare."

"I remember, but to tell you the truth, I always thought Blondie had the worst temper. I always loved to piss her off."

"And that's how you found out that Rose has a great right hook." He started to laugh, and I joined in when I replayed the scene in my head again.

Jake had called Rose Blondie for the first time, and like an annoying little kid, he kept repeating it over and over. So, already turning into the little diva she is today, Rose tuned around and socked him right in the jaw. Jake had to get some stitches in his lip from the impact of her knuckles.

For a 6yr old girl she was pretty strong.

"I never really forgave her for that. And that's why she is so pissy with me because she thinks _I_ should apologize." He said matter of factly.

"You two bicker like old women." I said teasingly.

"Sure sure," he said with a bit of mock hurt in his voice.

"I keep thinking about the stories you told me when we were younger Jake." That was true. My mind kept lingering on the stories he had told me. All the different shocks, scares, and screams that those stories had put me through. I really wanted to find the right one. And then all of a sudden a cold shiver went spiraling up my back as if a clue for me to finally get things straight. "And I think I remember the one you're talking about. Was it the one about Vampires?" I swear Jake stopped breathing. As if the sudden change of subject knocked him off his air supply. His arms started to shake, and his knuckles cracked when he balled his hands into fists.

"The Cold Ones." Was all he said at first. "I can understand why that's the only part you remember. You and your obsession with Vampires."

"What? Yeah, so I like Vampires. I don't get why you have to be so mean about this Jake. What did I say that was so wrong?" I questioned.

"You just remember the vampire side of it, don't you? You don't remember anything else about it?"

"I remember that you said the cold ones used to hunt on your Great Grandfathers' land. But the Cold Ones said that they were harmless to the human population, so they made a treaty. About something that if—"

"That if they ever bite, or kill a human being on our land we would have the rights to kill them because…" Jake finished and also formally left me a fill in the blank.

"Because the tribe was physically capable of doing it?" I said it like a question. I honestly couldn't remember how they would take care of the Vampires that were lurking in the darkness.

"Damn it Bella! Think harder. I told you what we were descended from." He clamped his mouth shut as if he had said too much, and I could hear his teeth grinding together in frustration.

"You were descended from…"

"Bella I can't spell this out for you."

"…wolves."

The school bell rang, and Jake began to shake extremely hard. "Bella I have to go."

"What? Now? Jake school just got out. We're going to leave soon."

"I'm sorry. Call me, or just come over tomorrow. If you still want to see me in the morning." He got up quickly, so quickly that the sudden coldness felt like a slap in the face. "You should know what I am by then."

"Jake!" It was too late he was gone.

"I can't believe Jacob ditched us!" Alice screeched. "Why did he do that again? Elaborate for me Bella."

"He said he had something to do. He wouldn't tell me what though," lie. I knew I had to lie to them. Even though I hated to do it. But it was the gut feeling. And it was necessary. Jake would want this to be kept a secret. I just needed to figure out that secret first.

Wolves. What about wolves? All I could picture was a huge grey one prancing around, looking for something to eat. No, I needed to think. I needed my journal to write all of my ramblings in. And then once I figured the impossible out, I would burn the evidence.

Impossible. That's exactly what this is. This is a situation where I think something is impossible, but it becomes something more than the truth itself. My gut was screaming that I needed to go home and have my room surround me.

Mom always told me that nothing is impossible, but things just may be improbable. (I think she just got that from Johnny Deep, when he was playing Captain Jack Sparrow. A very drunk Jack.)

"Bella?" What? What'd I miss? "Bella what are you thinking?" Rose poked me on the shoulder.

"Nothing. I was thinking nothing Rose. And it was so peaceful to." I sighed, and smiled, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Uhu, and once again I'm the Boogie Man." Alice laughed her little bell laugh and we all joined in.

"Well I really was thinking about nothing." I assumed she rolled her eyes.

"Uhu, you tell me the truth Isabella Marie Swan." Oh boy she used my full name.

"Well would it be better to tell you that I was thinking about Edward?" I could feel her smile, but then she frowned.

"I figured. This will be a good time Bells. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Rose and I are going to get you some brand new clothes."

Rose mumbled, "Poor Bells, she gets to play Barbie, and she won't even know what the hell Alice is dressing her in." Allowed she told Alice, "Keep the dressing up to a minimum."

"You think I would do that to Bella?" the car went a little faster, and I grabbed a hold of the O.S.B. (Oh. Shit. Bar.) This was so not the time to die.

"Alice," I squealed, "Slow down!"

The car slowed just a little. "Sorry." Alice whispered.

"You should know me better than that Bella. I drive like a…dun dun dun….VAMPIRE! Rawr." She giggled, "You know I hate driving slow." Slow to Alice was 80 mph. I liked to obey the traffic laws. After all Charlie could pull me over and give his own daughter a speeding ticket. Not cool.

"Uhu, that's what I'm afraid of."

**Alice P.O.V**

This was the tenth bag, and my arms were starting to hurt like a b-i-t-c-h, but sadly I was no where near being done with this store. I've only gotten to about ten feet into it. Gosh, now I know how boyfriends feel.

"Alice, how much stuff are you going to get her?" Rose gasped. And coming from her this was quite shocking.

"I haven't put together a masterpiece yet! I have to make this look like she's going to Hollywood with Robert Pattinson!" I smiled for a moment thinking about the God-like man. But I would rather go with Jackson Rathbone.

"I think Bella would look good in what you already have…what else could she need? An elephant to ride into school with?"

"Oh don't be silly. They don't sell elephants here."

I went into the juniors section and I found the most beautiful dress. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was blue with lace on the bottom trim. And it was strapless. With just the right amount of flow to it. I needed it. Bad. And there was only one left.

My eyes widened when I seen a possible buyer approach it. Oh no. This one was so mine. I started moving faster. And behind me I could hear Rose tell Bella, "Oh boy, someone's about to get hurt."

The woman picked it up, and I knew it wouldn't be her size, but you never know she could be getting it for someone else. "Excuse me miss. There is another rack with much prettier dresses on them over there…oh and look they're on SALE!" The lady just looked at me like I was high. How rude.

"Uh, I was actually going to try this one on. I like it a lot." She said very shyly.

Ok, I see how this is going to be. I put my best smile on and I knew my cute dimples were showing. "How much are you willing to pay for that dress?" I stopped her from looking at the price tag, "Without looking at it, how much do you think it is?"

"Uh…I don't know. It looks quite expensive."

Ha! I knew from the material—cashmerette—that it was an average price, and if the dress was on sale it would be quite a bargain. After all it was trying to imitate cashmere. "Well…is it really worth buying if it's oh so expensive? You could find another dress just like it, and it would be a more suitable price." My smile grew knowing I had won this battle when she frowned.

She quickly handed over the dress, and walked away. I had the sudden urge to jump up and down.

Bella and Rose quickly joined me, and I turned to them. "Bella you are going to try this on right now." I grabbed her arm and almost sprinted over to the dressing room.

"What is it that I'm going to be trying on Alice?"

"Your dress for Prom. Silly girl."

"What?" She gasped. "I'm not going to Prom."

Oh how funny. She didn't think she was going to Prom. Haha. Bella had to go to Prom. It was essential. And plus, there was just no way in hell she was going to miss the best dance in High School. Over my cold dead body.

"Yes you are. Rose can you please come over here and help her out? I'm going to try and find some shoes for this. Be right back." I walked out of the dressing room, and automatically I had a funny feeling. Like I was being watched.

I started walking over to the shoe section, and thought nothing of it.

I reached out to grab some pumps that had about a two inch heel, when something fell form my purse. I turned around to retrieve it, but when I turned there was a gorgeous boy standing behind me. He smiled a very cute half grin, and one set of dimples popped up. My heart began to race, and for the very first time I felt like my knees would give out.

I looked right into his eyes, trying to find something to say, and realized that his eyes were like a deep, bright, and alluring honey color. His blonde wavy hair; made me want to run my fingers through it and mess it all up. "Excuse me miss, I think you dropped this." His voice hit me like a pound of bricks. And I suddenly realized that my mouth was gaping open.

Who could make me like this? Alice Brandon, a pixie like girl who loves to dance and sing at the top of her lungs, and was never shy to speak to a guy in her life? "Thank you." My hand reached out to take my cell phone, and one of my fingers brushed across his. I had to hide my shiver. His skin was so cold. It made me want to hug him.

Even after he handed over my cell, he just stayed there, looking at me. Like he was trying to see inside of me. And the funny thing was that I wanted him to stay there, I wanted him to know everything about me. And we just met. Well hell.

I didn't even know his name. "Uh…" he tried to speak, and once again it made my heart thump like Thumper. "I'm Jasper Hale," his hand started to outstretch towards mine, but then it stopped, mid stride, and fell to his side.

"I'm Alice Brandon." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was something about him…something strange. And it was something I should know. Something that I do know. But I couldn't think right now, it was like he was consuming my mind.

"Well…I uh—"he was quickly interrupted.

"Jasper! Why the hell are you in the ladies shoes?" this guys voice was like a thunder storm. His voice echoed through out the hall.

He turned into the isle, and saw Jasper and I. He quickly smiled, and the threat I felt from him subsided when I seen him smile. He was rather tall, and had broad muscles. His arms folded over his chest and they instantly bulged out for us to see. "Well you found a pretty lil thing."

"Emmett, this is Alice." His tone made him sound threatening, like if Emmett said something rude, he would pound him into a hamburger.

"Do we get to keep her?" He smiled, and he turned to me wriggling his eyebrows, and that made me giggle.

Jasper smiled and all of his tension was erased form his face. And that made me smile.

"Well I know we can't really keep her, and I realize that you two are having a little love fest by just staring at each other, but we really do have to go." His tone got quieter, "You know our friend…he's waiting. We need to hurry."

Jasper sighed, and his face took on something that made him look extremely sad. I couldn't help but feel saddened by looking at him. I wanted to throw myself on him and hug him forever.

"I'm sorry Miss. Alice, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you." His southern tone was just so cool, and it took my breath away, I suddenly knew what I was going to call him: My Southern Gentleman.

"Oh, you too." Really how'd I get this lame? It's like I've caught the Shy disease from Bella.

Jasper took a look at my bags I was carrying and chuckled, "Happy shopping." And then turned around and left. The last thing I seen was his sad smile. Tears started to prickle on the edges of my eyes. I quickly batted them away, and to distract myself I turned back to the amazing shoes I had just seen.

"Alice can't we just go someplace subtle? Do we really have to go to a fancy restaurant?" Bella groaned.

"Yes we do. You know Alice, Bella, there's no stopping her." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah well I'd rather go to a bar."

"Oh, that sounds good. Alice turn around."

"What? Are you kidding me? Bella are you being serious?" I squeaked. "Charlie would kill you!"

"He wouldn't know. We wouldn't drink. Right Bella," Rose suggested.

"The hell we won't." Oh crap I was really beginning to sound like Bella. When the hell did we swap brains? "You know what. Alright." I pushed on the breaks, turned the steering wheel, stepped on the gas, and we were off.

We stepped into "The Brewery" and were instantly greeted by two drunks. "Why hello there 'eauty. Isn't she a little 'eauty Paul?"

"I don't know Rick. Cuz, I don't know what the fuck yer sayin'." The two men crowded around us, and I started to look around. And my eyes stopped dead in their tracks when I seen Jasper. And Emmet.

"Shit!" The two guys and the girls looked at me like I was the drunken one. "Excuse us," I said while grabbing the girls' hands and pushing through the drunks.

"What's wrong Alice?" It was like he heard my name, his head bopped up from his drink and his eyes instantly found mine.

"Rose, you are not gonna believe me…but I think I'm in love." I whispered.

She looked around the room, and gasped when she seen Jasper, or so I thought. Emmett was now looking at Rose, and I smiled. This was going to be the best night ever.

Jasper kept staring at me until Emmett nudged him, brought him out of his staring trance, and dragged him over here.

"Hello ladies," he said very sweetly. And then right when I thought this was going to be one of the best nights of my life…my nose began to itch. My fingers started to tingle. And my vision started to get blurry.

"Oh no," I got up out of my seat quickly, "I'll be right back." I got confused, and concerned stares from my best friends, and especially from Jasper.

I rushed to the restroom, but sadly I couldn't make it. My feet gave out and I fell to the ground.

I was so cold.

I wanted death to come.

I wanted Jasper to take away this pain.

This pain that was rushing to my heart.

I started to scream, but somehow I knew it wouldn't help anything. So I just shut up. I tried to open my eyes but it was like quarters were sitting on them. It felt like I was dead.

And all of a sudden, like my angel, I seen Japer. His face clouded my vision, and then I knew that I've seen him before. He was the one. The boy that I had seen in my first vision; where Edward was alive.

"Alice!" I felt cold hands on my face, and a marble hard body holding mine. "Alice are you alright? Can you hear me?"

His fingers ghosted over my face trying to see if I was warm. "Alice please if you can hear us open your eyes!" Rose screamed.

I heard Bella screaming in the back ground. "I can't lose anyone else! Please! Alice!"

I wanted to open my eyes so bad, but I couldn't. It was like they were sewed shut. So I tried to open my mouth instead. "You think you can get rid of me this easy?" Jasper sighed, and I could feel his happiness radiating off of his body.

"You can open your eyes now," Jasper whispered into my ear. I could have sworn his lips brushed against my throat, and his tongue darted out to taste my skin. But maybe that was only my wishful thinking.

"I can't. I'm…just so tired."

I suddenly felt like I was being lifted, and I grabbed onto Jasper's shirt in a lock hold. He chuckled, and whispered, "Are you going to tell me what happened? Or can I not know?"

Crap. Did he know I was a freak and had visions? Well hell. "Uh, I don't even think I'm going to tell my best friends."

"So there is something to tell."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're friends want to take you to the doctor, I told them that my Father is a doc, and he'd take a look at you."

"So we're going to the Hospital?"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Great. Now the whole world might know I'm a weirdo.

I heard Bella crying in the backseat of the car, and my heart instantly went out to her. So I tried to cheer her up. "You know I'm fine. We don't really have to go to the Hospital."

"Yes you do. I'd like to know that you're ok." Japer said immediately.

"He's right." Bella whispered.

It was quiet for a while until someone's cell phone buzzed. "Emmet." Jasper said quickly.

"Alright…don't try anything stupid, please…"

At that moment I felt like a huge amount of pressure was released from my body, as my eyelids started to flutter. "Oh…I got to go."

"Are you alright Alice?" My vision cleared, and I turned to look at him.

He gasped, and his fists tightened on the steering wheel. "Are you ok?" I asked, starting to get a little scared.

"I'm fine; I just need to get you to the Hospital." Why would he have this reaction as soon as I opened my eyes? Oh shit. My eyes.

I flipped open the passenger mirror, and quietly studied my eyes. The edges around my irises where a deep blood red; and there where little splotches of blood around my whites. I shivered, thinking that I looked like a monster.

"Does anybody have some sun glasses I can borrow?" Jasper was quick to react, and pulled one from the dash board. "Here," he said quickly, without once looking at me.

Had I said something wrong? I hope not.

Jasper actually carried me into the Hospital. It's not like I wasn't capable of walking, he just said, "I'd feel better if I was holding you, because I just don't fall out of nowhere." I was about to tell him neither do I, but I stopped short, because I actually had, not too long ago.

The nurse put me into a room, and told me that Dr. Carlisle Cullen would be here shortly.

It was actually quiet, and nerve wrecking. For instance, why was Jasper the only one allowed in here with me? Why did Bella and Rose not want to come in here with me? Were they scared? I wasn't so why were they?

Too many questions. It's about friggn' time I get some answers.

"So…" Jasper began. "What happened when you…passed out?"

"We should wait for Dr. Cullen."

"Ok."

It started to get eerily quiet, and I hated the silence. So I opened my mouth to ask a question when the door opened. "Hello, Miss. Brandon. It seems you have had a little dizzy spell?"

"Yeah, I just felt like I was going to be sick, and I tried to make it to the restroom, but I guess I passed out." Ok so it wasn't totally a lie. But it still felt wrong, lying to Dr. Cullen.

"Mhmm, do you have a headache?"

"I did, but it's gone now."

"That's good." He took his hands to feel my forehead, and I shivered because his hand was extremely cold.

"Sorry," he said, "It's been pretty cold here lately."

"Yeah," was what I said.

"Why don't you tell Carlisle exactly what happened?" Jasper said, and it startled me for a minute. I had forgotten he was even in the room.

Dr. Cullen's brow furrowed, "There's something else you're not telling me?"

"No," I sighed, "Yes, but it's nothing I'm sure."

"Alice, if there is something wrong I need to know. You're health could be depending on it."

No, really Doc, I'm sure you don't want to know that I'm a weirdo that sees the future. "I just had a really bad dream when I passed out; it felt like I was being burned alive. It was so horrible," I flinched remembering the horrific feeling of being burned alive. And almost instantly I felt calm, and I could get on with the story. "And when I finally 'came to' I couldn't open my eyes. It's like they were glued shut."

"And when she did finally open her eyes they were bloodshot." Jasper finished for me.

Dr. Cullen just nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you usually have bad dreams, Alice?"

Something in my gut was screaming at me to keep shut, but my head was telling me that Dr. Cullen was a nice man, and Jasper was My Southern Gentleman, even though he may not know it yet.

"Yes I do, but they're never this bad. This one was actually quite shocking." I gulped, "It was like I was changing, and burning at the same time. I don't know how else to describe it."

Dr. Cullen nodded once again, "I can prescribe you something if you wish. It may help you get some sleep, if it's keeping you up at night."

I wish pills could stop this. I already knew I was S.O.L. "No, I'd like to see if they'll go away on their own," I smiled, "It can't get any worse than this."

Both men smiled, and Jasper took my arm, "Don't be a saint. If you're in pain it's not worth it."

I looked him in the eye and simply said this, "I'm not trying to be a saint, I just got stuck with that position."

"Alright Miss. Brandon, if you have any problems please don't hesitate to give me a call. My line is open 24/7."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

I hopped down from the table, and Jasper followed me out the room.

**Bella**

Rose dropped me off around 8:30 P.M. and Charlie was happy to see me. Right when I walked through the door, he hopped up from his chair and came over to hug me. "I heard about Alice. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she just had a dizzy spell I guess." I smiled thinking I was going to get some good news, "What else is up Dad? And why isn't mom home?"

At the mention of my mom, Charlie seemed to get saddened. His shoulders slumped, and I heard him take a huge breath. "She went out for a bit. She's been upset lately, and I told her to get out for a while."

"Are you guys gonna be alright?" My heart suddenly sunk. Were my parents having an argument?

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He didn't quite answer my question there. Oh boy. "And I do have some good news Bells."

"Really? Well it's about time." Charlie laughed, and it sounded like he was becoming hysterical.

"Yeah, I know right? Well it's about your eyes Bells. There is a specialist that your mom just talked to today. He was working at the hospital, and she got lucky enough to be his intern today. And she found out very quickly that he's a very good doctor." Charlie sounded sad when he said that, and I wondered if there was more to the story that he was letting on. "So she talked with him, and we think that he can get your eyes back Bells."

The information was like a life support. Like my Dad realized I was perishing, and found a float to throw to me so I wouldn't drown. I grabbed on to this little bit of hope, and tried to keep my happy and nervous scream inside.

"You think so dad?"

"Yeah Bells. I think that he could help you out. I talked with him for a while on the phone, and he sounds like a nice guy," he took some deep breaths, "We scheduled an appointment for tomorrow morning."

Joy rose from its grave, and swirled around my person. It was like it touched my heart, and I could suddenly feel like I could fly. The long needed Joy was suddenly coming back into my life, and I was so happy that I couldn't help myself, I jumped up and down. "Whoah, take it easy kido. Did you catch some Alice syndrome or something?" Charlie chuckled.

I squeaked, and giggled like I was majorly high, and realized that I was probably freaking Charlie out. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I've been waiting for something good to happen."

"Me too Bells. Me too."

I snuggled under my covers. The warmth made me think of Jake. How just hugging Jacob you could feel warm, and safe. How just him laughing could make you laugh. His welcoming smile that could give you butterflies.

My thoughts suddenly changed directions. To wolves. My mind raced with wolves howling. Wolves prancing around…Wolves stalking their prey; waiting to pounce. I shivered, wishing that Jake was here to keep me warm….

I suddenly felt an eerie calm engulf my room, I was taken by it. My body could swim in it, and I could feel this welcoming enlightenment forever. This feeling made me feel like I was with Edward again. I smiled, and pushed my head further into the fluffy heaven like pillow. I sighed, and my body drifted up into the dark abyss.

_Jake's arms were encircled around my waist and his mouth was by my neck. "You should love me Bella, I'm so much better than your fairy tale bloodsuckers." _

_"You know not all of them are like that Jake," I smiled._

_"Uhu, that's where you're wrong Bella," Jake shivered, and I could see his muscles twitching, urging to move. "You are so wrong this time." _

_The woods were very calming, as calm as my room had been before I fell asleep. And I wanted to stay like this forever. No matter what I had lost, what I was about to gain, or what I would lose, it didn't matter. I wanted my forever to be exactly like this. _

_"You're too quiet Bells. What's on your mind?" Jake asked me._

_"Wolves," I said instantly. But that wasn't the truth. I was thinking about him. As soon as I opened my mouth to correct myself, a huge wolf popped out of a bush from in front of us. _

_Jake stood, and stepped further away from me. "Jake don't leave!" _

_"Bella," I gasped. I knew that voice, all too well. I turned to my right and in the distance I seen my Angel. Edward. "Bella, come with me." His hand outstretched for mine to take. _

_"No," Jakes voice sounded like a murderous roar, "She doesn't belong with you!" _

_"Bella hurry. He can't control himself." Edwards hand pushed further outward, its contact searching for my own. _

_"Don't leave, ok?" I asked the both of them. Jake was like my best friend, and I needed him, but Edward was like my oxygen, I haven't been able to breathe for the longest time, and now it felt like I was gaping it all in. The glorious oxygen was everywhere, and I almost felt over powered. My breaths were coming in quick pants, and my heart was beating, as if I didn't move it would hop out of my chest to meet Edwards hand itself. _

_"Bella!" Jake's yell sounded like pure agony. I quickly turned to face him and I seen his body trembling, his body was twisting, and shaking. "Run Bella, run!" I did. I started running to Edward, my feet sprinting for the safety I knew I'd find in his arms. _

_I slammed into his chest, and instantly his arms closed around me in a tight embrace. I was just quick enough to see Jakes' body spasm one last time before he turned into a wolf. _

_Jake's wolf form howled in the night. _

My body jutted upward, and there was only one thing circling in my mind. "Werewolf."

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! What'd ya think? Bad? Horrible? Great? I need to know! : ) Please Review, and maybe there will be a new chappy soon!

~Mel

* * *

Chapter 17 Blue Moon


	18. Confrontations

**A/N: Ahahaha! I finished the long deserved chappy! :D I told y'all I'd do it. Lol. Anyways...I do not own Twilight or the wonderful idea...yada yada yada...**

**Hope y'all like this one...it has lots of Eddy in it. **

"I'm only human sometimes

I am the king of disorder

I'm only human sometimes

The sins of the father

The sins of the flesh tonight,"

–I'm only human sometimes by William Control

I grabbed my bag, instantly awake. I reached for my phone and speed-dialed Alice. "Hello?" Her chirpy voice sounded exhausted.

"Hey, I know it's probably really late, but can you drop me off at Jake's? It's really important." I could feel her disapproval through the phone, so I added, "If you do this I'll go shopping with you again before Prom, and I'll let you do anything you want."

"Oh Bella! You would even let me do your hair?"

I sighed; this was going to be a beautiful nightmare. "Yeah, sure Ali."

"I'm on my way." The phone disconnected, and I was left with a sudden rush of energy.

What exactly was I going to say to Jacob? "Oh, hey, I know why you're all upset. It's because you're a wolf with a big bushy tail!" I doubt that would pacify.

After a couple of minutes pondering what I would say to the great mystery of Jacob Black, I heard little stones being thrown at my window. I managed to maneuver around all the stuff on my floor to open my window. "Bella!" Alice whispered.

"I'll meet you at the front door!"

"Don't wake Charlie! It's almost two in the morning!" Jeeze, was it really that early?

"I'll be quiet." I shut the window, and exited out of my room.

I mastered the stairs like a pro, and then just as everything was going so swell, I stepped on Charlie's duffel bag, spewing its contents everywhere. "Shit!" I mumbled. I went on my hands and knees trying to get everything back to normal. Why doesn't he close the damn thing? After I thought I had gotten everything, I was startled when the lights suddenly turned on. And sloppy steps came closer.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was just…" quick! Think of something Bella. For cripes sake, you read all these books and you can't even think of something cunning! "I was just going out for a walk." My voice rose, hoping that Alice would hear me, and start running for it.

Instead, she came through the door like a knight in shining armor. Well, make that princess in pink. "Charlie, Bella just wanted me to take a drive with her."

"Well, hello Alice. Nice to see you hear at two in the morning." Charlie turned to look at me. "Are you hiding anyone else around here? Is Rosalie in the chimney?"

"No Charlie. It's just Alice."

"So tell me again why you want to dive at two a.m.?"

"I can't sleep. And I need to see someone. It can't wait for the morning." He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella, you've been acting so strange lately. I don't know what to do with you…"

"Charlie, please. I'll be right back I promise. This just has to be done." I picked up my bag, ready to leave with Alice, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Alight, be back before I leave for work, or I'll file a report."

"I believe you dad." I hustled Alice out the door, practically running to her Porche.

Alice started the engine, and took off immediately like a bat outta hell. "Why in the hell do you need to talk to Jake, exactly?"

"I figured something out. And he told me that once I did…I should tell him. I just couldn't call him for this kind of a talk Alice."

"You better make that shopping trip worth while Isabella. I just saved your bum."

"Thanks Alice."

"That's better. You're welcome."

"Jake!" My feet pushed faster against the cold ground. "Jacob!" My heart was pumping the raging blood to my veins, to my cheeks, making me stronger.

I leaped onto his front porch, balled my fist, and took a deep breath…possibly the last I would take until he answered. My hand collided with the door, making a much louder noise than I intended it to make.

After one hundred seconds the door swung open, and a groggy, lopsided grin appeared before me. "Bella…why are you…? Oh. Oh…no." His eyes closed and his chest rose with deep, intense breaths. "You know?"

"Jacob…why didn't you tell me? Sooner I mean." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could even get a grasp of what I was thinking. "I mean…you're a dog! I mean…wolf." I blushed realizing I just called one of my best friends a dog.

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and opened the door wider for me to step inside. "We should talk." He motioned me in, and I instantly obliged, waiting for the warmth of Jacobs home to fill me.

I made my way to his bedroom, remembering all the times we used to spend playing in there. I sat down on his bed, motioning for him to sit by me. "I'm glad you didn't leave town." He half joked.

"Why would I do that?"

His eyes widened, "Being a wolf sounds normal to you?"

"No Jake, it doesn't," I wanted to add the fact that it was supper cool, and that not every girl would be able to pet her best friend, but that didn't sound too nice considering the time and place. "It scares me," he flinched, and instantly moved an inch farther away from me. "But… it also gives me the most thrilling feeling. Like there's something out there…something no one thought could be true. In a weird way…it…" I stopped short trying to make sense of what I was about to say.

"It does what Bella?"

I looked up to meet his eyes, "It gives me hope."

:

Somehow I knew he would be there.

It was like he was waiting for me. The water glistened, his hair swayed with the little breeze, and yet again, my heart fluttered.

I walked up to him slowly; as if walking loudly would shatter the world, and I would forever lose this.

"Hey," I said walking up to him. My hand outstretched towards his. He hesitated before intertwining our fingers together. His touch was cold to the bone. I shuddered, and like he didn't want to make my hands cold, he tried to release my hand. "No," I grasped his hand as tightly as I could. He stood still; almost like stone. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his pure white knuckles. He smiled, and yet my heart dropped a beat. It was such a sad smile.

"How did you know…?" He whispered.

"I had a hunch," I smiled. It wasn't just a hunch. It was like gravity was literally pulling me in his direction. Like if I didn't obey the force, I would be swallowed in a black hole. Forever wandering a great void.

"Alice…" His voice traveled off. "You shouldn't be here right now."

Baffled, I puffed up my chest ready to defend myself. "And why not? It's a free country."

"We're leaving Alice." His words slapped me. I had to step back from him just to process the whole thing.

"Where…when?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"No you can't…you can't just leave." I hadn't even gotten to know Jasper yet, and he had to leave? We didn't even have our first date yet! The only thing that brightened me up was the fact that he didn't answer my first question. "Where are you going?" I pressed again.

"Alaska." Ouch. The pang went straight to my heart.

"_Why_?" I didn't want to be rude, but I just had to know. I kept my eyes locked on his, daring him to answer.

"We don't like the scenery anymore. Forks has become too…adventurous." Adventurous? I was ready for him to say dull.

My head was thrumming in a dull pain, like a headache was ready to erupt at any moment. There was still one question I wanted to ask, but it was the one I suddenly feared the most. My lips quivered as they tried to form the words. "_Will I ever see you again_?" I didn't want to cry in front of him…but the look he gave me answered it all. My jaw quivered, and my eyes swelled up with tears. This couldn't be happening. My Southern Gentleman was about to remove himself from my life. From our lives. It wasn't right.

He stepped back from me; his face broadcasted "awkward". He just stood there while my body shook with convulsing sobs. His hands went to his pockets, as if he didn't know what to do. Like he didn't want to touch me.

Angry, I marched over to him. I pulled his arms from out of his pockets and wrapped them around my waist. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He just stared at me like I was a psycho. But to my demise, he slowly bent towards my cheek to kiss away an escaping tear. "Never lose yourself Alice. That's what I love about you. You never give up."

I smiled and in my best Southern Belle accent I whispered, "Well, I best kiss my man before he leaves to travel the great unknown." He laughed whilst his eyes grew deep with fear. I stood on my tippy toes to meet his chin, and placed sweet little butterfly kisses up to his cheek. I met his eyes, willing him to make this a special night, hoping that my eyes shone in that star-struck way, and that my lips were parted in just the right way. He laughed, tipped his head closer to my mouth, and placed a small ghost of a kiss on my lips. I rolled my eyes to explain that I was more of a Kiss-me-like-we're-dying type of girl. He inched back to my lips and really kissed me this time. Our lips meshed together like a canvas, not complete, but the start of something beautiful.

:

"Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here  
(Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?)"

This was it. The very last night I would ever be close to Bella.

The Cullen family thought it best that we leave. Apparently I'm a huge "no-no". As in people would go insane if they saw me. Now, I know this isn't such a great idea…but, if you were me, I doubt you'd give a rat's ass either.

I sighed, taking in all the night air. It's not like I needed air or anything…I just liked the feeling of something (other than blood) spiraling through my throat.

The wind whisked in another direction, pointing to a path that I remembered all to well. I smiled, whether it was a true smile or not I smiled, remembering the one place that ended at the path. The ache in my stomach grew; an uneasy feeling erupted all over me. What should I do? It's my last night in town.

"Go to her," a soft, understanding voice whispered to me. I turned to face Emmett, approaching me from the shadows.

"So you're on my side now?" I couldn't believe for one second that Emmett was here to help me see _her_ one last time. He was here to watch me. To make sure I didn't overstep my boundaries.

He shrugged, "You look lost without her."

Bam! It finally sunk in. The feeling of loneliness I was pushing away snapped back to my body. It dawned on me that I would be lost. Forever traveling a great void..._without Bella_. My legs suddenly needed to run. Run where? I didn't know, but they certainly did.

"Edward..." Emmett droned. "You have one last night. Make it last. Just don't do anything— reckless." He nodded in the other direction, the path to her house.

It took me a total of three seconds to decide what I was going to do. Then I just started running, without giving Emmett a reason to stop me.

The small house on the corner of Charlotte and Twine began to make me shake. My dead heart would have been thrashing about. _If only it were, _I thought to myself. _If that particular miracle happened right at this moment, I would stay with her. I'd sleep in her room for days on end, and hold her in my arms, never letting her leave. _

I looked up to her window. Her reading light was still shining, and I could just picture a copy of "Kissed by an Angel" open on her chest, as if she fell asleep right in the middle of it.

I started climbing the nearest tree, inching closer to her window where I would see her breathe on last time.

I reached the highest peak and quickly searched the room for her still silhouette. My eyes landed on a beautiful girl, slowly breathing in and out, the way someone should in the state of slumber. I smiled, the last time she was sleeping so peacefully was the night in the meadow. She was in my arms that night.

Was she dreaming of me?

I swung closer to the window, feeling my mind reach out for hers. If I could read minds then I should be able to read hers.

When I didn't hear anything I reached farther, searching for her mind to link with mine. After several moments of confusing probing, I sighed, giving up.

I still wasn't ready to leave, but knowing I couldn't reach her mind, I didn't find any reason to stay. My throat clenched with thirst, and my hands ached to feel her soft skin against mine.

I pondered my plan that erupted suddenly in my head. There was a good chance I would get caught, but it was certainly a huge risk I was willing to take.

I reached to open the window ever so softly. I shuffled my way in probably looking like a god. I closed the window behind me, realizing that she may get cold. I just stood there for a couple of minutes. Bewildered about what I was going to do.

After a couple minutes of prep talk, I made my way over to her bed. She stirred in her sleep, murmuring something about wolves.

I slowly crept onto the other side of her bed, waiting every couple seconds to see if she would wake. When she didn't I laid down beside her. As if her body knew I was here, she turned to face me. "Edward!" she gasped. Had she known I was actually there? I looked at her eyes. They were still shut. I smiled, realizing she was sleep talking about me.

"Edward," she cried. Her breathing quickened and her arms began to thrash about, almost hitting me in a sensitive area. I jumped off the bed not wanting to get caught. "Don't go!" She moaned. Tears began to slide down her face, and I instantly reacted.

I moved to her side quicker than I could have being human. I took her face in my hands, "Bella, baby," she quieted down some, "It's only a dream." She smiled, "Remember what I told you? I'll always be there…no matter what. That's always true Bella. I'll always be here." She calmed down, and her breathing got back to normal. I bent down to kiss her lips one last time. Her soft lips formed over mine, like they always knew what to do…even in unconsciousness. I tired to be as careful as I could. Bella felt like an extremely breakable porcelain doll.

Once the kiss was over with, she sighed, and rolled over. I looked at her one last time, and slowly backed up to the window.

"I love you Isabella." And just like that I was gone from her room. Never gone from her heart nor mind…but gone…just like gone with the wind.

* * *

A/N: So, whatcha think? Is Edward really going to leave? Will Bella remeber that kiss? Is the ending of this book going to be suspencefull?

Haha, lemme know! :D Oh AND everyone really should thank one of my newly found friends. (Well not really new, sence we've known each other since Elementary school.) Katey! She nearly whooped my butt telling me to get to writin'. Haha, so my new motto is: "My career is called KICK ASS. It's like karma, but me!" :D Lol.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.

~Mel

* * *

Confrontations


End file.
